Hell? or Heaven?
by Fantasy Online
Summary: Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup are going to High School now. To their surprise, the Rowdyruff Boys are also attending their school. Adventures lie ahead as well as teen love! Hell or Heaven, where will we go? Read if interested. First ever FanFic :D
1. Nightmares

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the story. This is my first fanfic story so I wouldn't expect that I'm good at this.**

**CHAPTER ONE: NIGHTMARES**

* * *

><p><strong>[BLOSSOM'S POV]<strong>

_Huh? Where am I? _I quickly thought of that as soon as I found myself lying on some kind of forest. I tried hopping onto my feet and successfully did it and explored the land.

After a while I was still walking and it felt like eternity to find my way out of this maze-like forest, until someone, or somebody was coming near me and it looked like, three BOYS.

"Who-who are y-you?" Hmm, they must have probably sensed my fear because they were running after me, and right now, it seems like I'm experiencing Déjà vu, I mean, they looked so familiar. After all that thinking, I haven't even realized that they cornered me.

"Wha-what do you w-wa-want?"

"Oh nothing Blossom, just….."

_Wait a minute, I know that voice…It's…it's… _

…

"BLOSSOM? BLOSSOM PLEASE WAKE UP!"

"WAKE UP SLEEPYHEAD!"

"Aaaahhh! *breathes heavily*"

"Are you alright?" My little sister Bubbles asked me with a worried face.

"Uh y-yeah, I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me."

"Oh yeah? Well, why were you screaming awhile ago?" My fierce-looking sister Buttercup asked me.

"Uh…I got a…Bad…dream… That's it."

"No Blossom, I think it was…a _nightmare_." After Bubbles saying those words, I was shocked and I laid my head down.

After that tense conversation with my sisters, Buttercup went downstairs to make our breakfast, while Bubbles stayed with me and helped me arrange my bed…Until she started a conversation, again…

"Hey Blossom…Can I ask you something?"

"Uh sure Bubbles, what is it?"

"I just wanted to know, what your dream/nightmare was last night. Coz I'm kinda curious."

"Uh okay…"

After I told her my dream, she concluded that maybe the three boys I saw in my dream were the Rowdyruff boys. I don't know what made her say that, but I don't know whether she's telling the truth or just a theory.

Then, Bubbles left me in my room, giving me time to think about my dream. I mean, ever since we battled the Rowdyruffs, my dreams would turn into nightmares and scare me.

**-FLASHBACK-**

"_TAKE THAT BRICK!" _

"_Ahaha! That all you got Pinky?"_

_*Oh you're soooo gonna get it Brick!"_

_I was fighting the leader of the Rowdyruff Boys, my counterpart, and…my crush, while my sisters would fight with their counterparts Butch and Boomer. Both of Brick's brothers were kinda easy to take down, but the leader, it took me to a new level…_

"_That all you got? WEAK!" Brick teased me while sitting in mid-air._

"_Grrrrrr…" I replied back, with my face red filled with anger._

"_Aw come on Blossy. Can't take away your counterpart?"_

"_Just..GET AWAY FROM ME!"_

"_Nu-uh! No way!"_

_Now I was angry, I shot an eye beam towards Brick but he dodged it. I tried another and he dodged it again. And even though he's almost 10 feet away from me, I still could see his smirk and his ruby eyes…_

"_Hey Pinky!"_

"_?"_

_Brick kicked me in the gut. I admit it, I was distracted, but why? How? What? I don't know is still my current answer. But I did know is that I was distracted, by just looking at him…I raised both of my hands in the air in order for Brick to know that I admit defeat…_

"_Blossy. Are you giving up?" Brick said, while floating closer to me._

"_JUST DON'T TALK TO ME." I yelled as I flew home, leaving the red Rowdyruff alone and curious._

**-FLASHBACK ENDS-**

"Blossom! Come on! We'll go shopping!" Bubbles shouted while testing out clothes to wear.

"Coming!"

* * *

><p><strong>[BRICK'S POV]<strong>

_Somewhere…_

Hmm, I wonder when will I see her again. I mean that Pink Powerpuff. What was her name…Uh…Blossy? No…It's Blossom. And now, I'm thinking again about her. Ahh! Why wouldn't she go out of my head!

"BRIICK!" Somebody yelled at me right next to my ear.

"Boomer…How many times should I tell you…NOT TO SCREAM AT MY EAR!"

"Well, seventeen times, plus this, eighteen!"

I sighed, watching my brothers play along…

"Hey Brick, can we go to the Arcade? Please please please please!" My dimwitted brother Boomer pleaded…Er _begged_ me to go to the mall with them. I answered by nodding my head, which means 'yes'.

"Come on Butch! I can't beat you if you're not there!" Boomer proudly said while flying away, being followed by Butch closely behind.

"Brothers…" I scoffed with a smirk on my face.

* * *

><p><strong>Boomer: Hey! No fair! You're cheating!<strong>

**Butch: Oh yeah? *sticking out tongue to Boomer***

**Me: Come on guys, it's just a video game.**

**Blossom: You don't need to argue with that.**

**Brick: Huh? Blossom? How did you get here?**

**Blossom: Why? Any problem?**

**Brick: None…. **_**Mutters: Hmm, Girls…**_

**Blossom & Me: WHAT DID YOU SAY?**

**Brick: Whoa! You're a girl too?**

**Me: Grr, if I were you Brick, I would run away now!**

**Boomer & Butch: Well, stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**Brick: Waaaaa! GET AWAY FROM ME!**


	2. Meeting at the Mall

**Blossom: Hi again!**

**Brick: *Still running* Gaaah! Why are you doing this?**

**Me: Because I have the right to!**

**Boomer: Ahahaha! I won! *sticks out tongue to Butch.***

**Butch: We'll see about that! I demand a REMATCH!**

**Bubbles: Hey, have you guys seen the DISCLAIMER NOTE?**

**Brick: PPGZaddict DOESN'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE STORY!**

**Me & Blossom: Come back here!**

**Brick: Ahhhhh! SHE'S GONNA KILL ME! Be grateful that I read the note!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWO: MEETING AT THE MALL<strong>

**[BUBBLES'S POV]**

"Come on Buttercup! All the beautiful clothes will be gone if you don't hurry!"

"Remind me, why am I here again?" Buttercup replied, annoyingly.

"Aw come on Buttercup, it wouldn't be that bad! Besides, Bubbles can't stand a chance without going shopping every week." Blossom said, right behind us.

"Grr…Bubbles, why do you even have to go shopping anyway?" Buttercup replied again, annoyingly.

"To buy new clothes, and school's starting soon! We need new clothes for the new school year."

After saying that, I heard Blossom and Buttercup groaning. I don't know why they always do that whenever we go shopping. But I do know that Buttercup hates it and Blossom will enjoy it if she gives it time.

* * *

><p><p>

**[BLOSSOM'S POV]**

"To buy new clothes, and school's starting soon! We need new clothes for the new school year."

But why do we need new clothes? I mean, I have enough, but Bubbles don't. She's one of the most popular girls in school, and me next in line, then Buttercup. We didn't get popular just because we're the Powerpuff Girls, but some of they say that we were stylish since elementary. But right now, we are 12 years old, starting our Freshmen Highschool at TownsVille High. Little did I know while I was thinking to myself, we reached the mall in no time.

"Come on Buttercup! Let's get going!" Bubbles squealed in delight, while I saw Buttercup groaning in boredom.

"Hey Bubbles, Buttercup, I'll catch you girls later, I'll just go to my favorite Bookstore." I said, leaving those two in the center floor.

"Kay Blossom! We'll meet outside. I'll just call you." Bubbles said, while dragging Buttercup to her favorite store.

"Okay."

I reached the bookstore, all I do here is read until I find the book that is good for me. While I was reading a fantasy book, I was blocked by a shadow. Because of my curiosity, I saw one of my greatest archrival and worse, one of the Rowdyruff Boys.

"BRICK? What are you doing here?" I yelled in astonishment.

"Finding a book that I could read. What else do you think Pinky?"

"Uh, nothing, you're just blocking the light. I couldn't read properly." I said, remembering where I finished reading to just look at him.

"Uh okay…" He said as soon as he started walking to the bookshelves, looking for a book.

But while he was walking away, I could feel my cheeks getting redder by the minute. So, I returned the book when I saw Brick, deep in thought. Until he walked through a ladder which caused him to trip, good thing I was there to return the book. I caught him in my arms, safe and sound.

* * *

><p><p>

**[BRICK'S POV]**

Me and my brothers have finally reached the mall. While my brothers are arguing, my nerves are going to pop, so I finally got a plan to get away from them.

"Hey guys, I'll just go somewhere. I'll see ya two later."

"Okay! Prepare to lose Butch!"

"Bring it on!"

While I was strolling around the mall, I just remembered something, something that I wanted, even though it's just a stupid book. So I went to the bookstore and tried to find it. But, what I found isn't the book, but someone… I saw Blossom, my crush since we were in elementary and still enemies. I saw her reading a book, so I stood up in front of her and hoping that she noticed my shadow.

"BRICK? What are you doing here?" Yup, she did notice my shadow alright.

"Finding a book that I could read. What else do you think Pinky?" Wow, I couldn't think of anything to say.

"Uh, nothing, you're just blocking the light. I couldn't read properly." She said, returning to the book she's reading.

"Uh okay" _Great Brick! That's all you can say!_ I thought.

After talking to Blossom, I went to find the book. But even for me, I couldn't find it. Why? Because I keep staring at Blossom. Aw man! Not this feeling again! While I was thinking, I didn't notice where I was going so I tripped. As I snapped out of my thoughts, I prepared for impact, but all I felt was soft, holding me. I looked up and saw a pretty face, with crystal pink eyes, holding me.

"Brick? Are you alright?" Yeah, I should have known, it's Blossom. But, I blushed hard, so I just nodded my head and my face was facing the floor, for Blossom wouldn't see I was blushing.

"Uh okay, but you should watch where you're going next time."

Aw! Why do I have to fall for a Powerpuff? I'm Brick, the Rowdyruff leader, I should be taking Blossom down, but why aren't I? Ahh! I hate this feeling!

* * *

><p><p>

**_Somewhere…_**

**[BUTTERCUP'S POV]**

"Buttercup! Please wear this!" Bubbles found a green top with gold flowers pattern.

"No way I'm wearing that!"

"Aww come on! Please!"

"No way!"

As I was going out for the store, I saw my archrival, two of them. And, it was the Rowdyruff Boys.

"Bubbles! Come here! Quick!" I came back to Bubbles and dragged her out to the store.

"What's wrong Buttercup?" She asked me with a confused look on her face. I pointed to the two Rowdyruffs and I saw Bubbles' face grew red.

"Huh? What's wrong Bubbles?"

"Ah, er, nothing. Nothing at all. Heehee."

* * *

><p><p>

**[BUTCH'S POV]**

"Come on Butch! I can't win if you don't win!" My dimwitted brother annoyed me again…

"Duh!" I replied back and we went to the arcade games. I was wondering why would they set up a store, _fashion store_ in front of the arcade. That's when I saw someone, she looks so, **familiar**. Then, I called Boomer because the girls were staring at us until she went back inside.

"Hey Boomer, look!" I pointed to the store where the two girls were staring at us and talking.

"Why? Oh…" After Boomer said that, I saw him blush.

"Ooh, Boomer! Got a new crush!" I teased and punched his left shoulder.

"Ow! Uh no of course!"

Then, we went back inside, thinking about those girls and waiting for Brick.

* * *

><p><strong>Brick: Aww come on! I'm sorry!<strong>

**Me: Alright…**

**Brick: Anyways, why do I have to fall and trip and be saved by a stupid Powerpuff?**

**Me: Because I said so. And you have another problem.**

**Brick: What is it?**

**Me: *pointing at Brick's back"**

**Blossom: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAID?**

**Brick: Gaaaa! *running away***

**Me & Blossom: Hi five! Woohoo!**

**Boomer: Hmm, have you tricked Brick? Ahaha.**

**Blossom: Yup!**

**Butch: Too bad he's here.**

**Me & Blossom: Uh-oh…**

**Me: Anyways, stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	3. School  Part 1

**Blossom: Brick, uh, haha, sorry?**

**Brick: Grrr…**

**Me: Aw come on Brick, you don't want to hurt your crush right?**

**Brick & Blossom: What?**

**Me: Hey, the DISCLAIMER NOTE's missing again!**

**Brick: Don't worry, I memorized it: PPGZaddict doesn't own anything except the story.**

**All: *Stares at Brick***

**Brick: What? I pay attention sometimes!**

**Me: Well, thanks and please continue reading. ****J**

**CHAPTER THREE: SCHOOL PART 1**

* * *

><p><strong>[BLOSSOM'S POV]<strong>

After reading the book, I went outside of the mall to find my sisters, but unfortunately, they weren't there. So I went to Bubbles' favorite store and, that where I found them fitting on clothes.

"Hey! I said I don't want to wear this!" You may now guess who spoke that. Buttercup.

"But it looks good on you!" Bubbles squealed back.

"Yup! I totally agree!" I finally said and this made Bubbles and Buttercup turn around.

"See! Blossom agrees!" Bubbles said.

Buttercup was wearing a light green skirt with sequins sewed on them, partnered with a light green top with a yellow scarf, wow Bubbles can make a fashion designer someday!

"Now, your turn Blossom!" Bubbles smiled sweetly while Buttercup faced me with an evil grin.

After awhile, I was now wearing a dark pink skirt with ruffles on the edge, a pink polo top with a black vest which is unbuttoned, and pink sandals with glitters on them.

"Wow!" I heard Bubbles say with her eyes sparkling.

"Hey, Bubbles, since me and Blossom are done dressing up, it's your turn." Buttercup slightly interested, but not to her skirt, she still hates that part.

Bubbles nodded and we waited until she was done dressing up. She was wearing a striped blue and white top, a skirt with a bubble design on them, white leggings, and sky blue flip-flops.

"Wow Bubbles, you're so beautiful!" I finally said, my eyes staring at her clothes.

"You think so?"

"Bubbles, I think you should buy it, since you're one of the most popular girls in school until now."

"OKAY! But you should all promise that you should wear yours too when school starts. Agree?" Bubbles finally said Buttercup's weakness, skirts and other girly stuff.

"Fine."

"Great."

"Okay!"

After we all bought it, Buttercup ordered three pizzas and we went home to get ready for school, which is tomorrow.

So I started putting all my favorite books in my pink bag, until I remembered something, that's right, Brick. But, me and Brick have been enemies since elementary, but why he didn't attack me awhile ago.

I was deep in thought until Bubbles went inside my room. She saw my confused, puzzled, and deep-in-thought face.

"Blossom? What's wrong?" Bubbles asked me, lifting my face up.

"Oh, uh, nothing, Nothing's wrong." I lied.

"Oh okay. Come on, it's 9:00PM, let's go to sleep. We have school tomorrow. Good night Blossom." Bubbles said with a smile on her face.

"Good night Bubbles."

Oh yeah, tomorrow was the first day of our High School lives. I guess I'll sleep now, not bothering getting Buttercup downstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>[BRICK'S POV]<strong>

We went…Er _flew_ home just in time for dinner, after Boomer and Butch played in the arcade, they deserved some dinner. That is, when we got home, Mojo was already there.

"Boys, I have something to tell you, but before that, you must sit down and listen, for I have to say something…"

"Just skip it Mojo!" We all exclaimed.

"You boys, are going to school! And as I meant by school, High school! Which you would be going because you are already 13 years old, which is suitable for high school, and by that, you will be going to: TownsVille High."

We went silent for a second until we all released a groan.

"But why are we going to school?" Boomer asked while I lost my appetite to eat.

"Just like I said, to learn." Mojo said, turning his back from us.

"Ahhh! SCHOOL'S GOING TO BE A NIGHTMARE! What dya think Brick?" Butch exclaimed.

"Hmm, since I'm the leader…." I said, laughing.

"Yeah? Yeah?" Butch and Boomer answered.

"…we should try it. It wouldn't be that bad."

"Oh…"

"Oh alright…But you owe us one!"

"Yeah yeah whatever, I'll be in my room."

Ah! At last I'm out of there! Now, why would I want to go to school? What made me say yes? Well, I was getting my things ready for school because Mojo said that school starts tomorrow. So I packed my things and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Brick: Why did you made me say yes? I don't like school!<strong>

**Me: Coz I want to, and don't you want to meet someone?**

**Brick: *Blushes* **

**Blossom: WHO IS IT!**

**Brick: Aw man!**

**Me: Blossom, you'll know once you get to school tomorrow.**

**Blossom: REALLY? *scary chuckle***

**Bubbles: Hey, when are we going to have our own POVs?**

**Me: As soon as they finished reading this chat.**

**Buttercup: Oh really? Well they wouldn't finish reading because you're ADDING MORE!**

**Boomer: You will go down Butch!**

**Butch: Make me!**

**Me: *sighs* Oh well, tuned in for the next chappie!**

**Blossom: OMG OMG OMG, I'm SO EXCITED! *another evil grin at Brick***


	4. School Part 2

**Me: Wow, you actually stayed for the next Chapter!**

**Bubbles: Will we have our own POVs next?**

**Me: Yup! Starting with you Bubbles.**

**Bubbles: YAY!**

**Buttercup, Butch, Boomer: What about us?**

**Me: Oh you will have them alright. Where's Blossom?**

**Blossom: I can't believe it! *blushes***

**Me: Well, to find out why Blossom is like that, you've got to read this first!**

**CHAPTER FOUR: SCHOOL PART 2**

* * *

><p><strong>[BUBBLES' POV]<strong>

I was, again, the first out of bed so I went to the bathroom to take a bath, brush my teeth and everything I do to get myself clean and fabulous. So, after 15 minutes, Blossom and Buttercup hasn't woken up, so I used my Sonic Voice to wake them up.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Blossom, who finally woken up.

"BUBBLES! I SWEAR I'M GONNA GET MY REVENGE ON YOU!" Buttercup, who is obviously was grumpy every morning.

"Come on! It's time for school!" Hmm, after I said that, they looked like they have completely forgot about that. How did I know? Well, after I said that, they quickly rushed to the bathroom, downstairs, dining room, and readied their books.

"Hey! I thought that we promised on wearing the new clothes we bought!" I screamed to see that they are both wearing jeans except me.

"Oh right, I forgot…" Blossom replied while dashing to her room and changed.

"Why?" I guess you know who said that.

"Well, you promised." I said as I did my puppy dog's eyes, it works all the time.

"Alright! Just stop it!" Buttercup finally gave up and I released a small giggle.

After Blossom and Buttercup got dressed, we flew to TownsVille High. Well, once we got there, we were kinda crowded and we have no choice but to fly to our rooms.

* * *

><p><strong>[BLOSSOM'S POV]<strong>

"Ah! We finally escaped the crowd." I said with a huge exhale.

"Tell me about it." Buttercup scoffed.

First day of school, Bubbles already has someone to talk to and Buttercup as well. Me? I stick to my books and read until a teacher comes in.

"Good morning class, I am Ms. Keane, your advisory teacher. And welcome to TownsVille High!"

We all cheered and laughed until Ms. Keane interrupted us.

"Okay class, why don't you all introduce yourselves to the class."

"Aw man!" I heard Buttercup groan.

Then, we were quiet for a second until Bubbles went to the front.

"Hi everyone I'm Bubbles Utonium. I am the blue Powerpuff Girl who is always cheery and joyful. Nice to meet you all!"

Bubbles then cheerfully went back to her seat as I saw many boys were blushing and looking at her. Then, It was Buttercup's turn.

"Hey, I'm Buttercup Utonium. I am the green Powerpuff Girl who will always kick butt of criminals, don't make me angry."

When Buttercup finished introducing herself, I looked around the classroom and saw the tough-looking boys behind us looking interested at Buttercup.

"Hey Blossom your turn!" Buttercup said to me while pushing my back.

I went to the front, nervous from thinking that no one will like me. I gave my best though.

"Hi, I'm Blossom Utonium, the leader and the Pink Powerpuff Girl. Nice to meet you all."

As I finished, almost all boys were looking at me and blushing. Then, I hurried back to my seat and let other students introduce themselves to us, until one student caught my attention.

"Hi, I'm Brick Jojo, the red Rowdyruff Boy and their leader. Nice to meet you all."

BRICK? In school? No, I must be dreaming. Or maybe another nightmare, but when Butch and Boomer went to the front, I saw Bubbles and Buttercup surprised as well.

* * *

><p><strong>[BUTTERCUP'S POV]<strong>

Me and my sisters were done introducing ourselves until the Rowdyruff Boys went to the front. The rest of the lesson was boring (A/N: She wasn't paying attention that's why it's boring to her.) until lunch came.

"Hey guys, I'll just go to the library, see ya later!" Blossom, who was always hanging out in the school library left me and Bubbles in the cherry tree.

"Well, at least we can eat lunch coz I'm STARVING!" I said while opening my lunch bag.

"Onion rings, cucumbers, octopus balls, with rice. Why would the Professor send us these?"

"Because he believes that we need to be healthy." Bubbles said to me, having the same lunch as mine.

"Aw man!" I replied back.

* * *

><p><strong>[BLOSSOM'S POV]<strong>

I went to the school library and started reading books until someone interrupted me with a touch on my shoulder.

"Hey Bloss."

I turned around to see who it was when I saw Brick.

"Are you the one calling me?" I joked.

"Uh no I'm not. It's the boy who is talking to you right now." Brick replied back to me and I didn't realized I was blushing a light pink.

"Well, why are you here?" I replied back, kinda annoyed. I was really wondering why Brick was here of many places in the school.

"Well, I…uh…wanted to read something."

"Really? What is it? Maybe I can help you find it." I said, concerned.

"No, I don't need help from a Powerpuff. I can do it by myself!" Brick said, leaving the library.

I sighed while he left the library, and I didn't even notice that I have a sad yet heartbroken look on my face. So I left the library and went to the garden behind the school.

While I was heading to the garden, I didn't notice that I was being followed. So I just made my way to the garden, being not noticed by the teachers strolling about.

* * *

><p><strong>Bubbles: Thanks for giving us our POVS!<strong>

**Buttercup: What does 'POV' means?**

**Me: It means 'Point of View'.**

**All: Oh! So that's what it means.**

**Brick: Hahaha! I wanna know what happens next!**

**Butch: The leader will be…Mmmmmppphh!**

**Boomer: Don't say it! **

**Bubbles: Where is Blossom anyway?**

**Buttercup: She's in the garden, remember?**

**Bubbles: Oh, okay.**

**Me: What will happen to Blossom? Will the Rowdyruff Boys have responsible for it? Well, look up for the next chapter!**


	5. Detention

**Blossom: Will you please tell me what will happen?**

**Boomer: Ooh but that's a secret.**

**Brick: Lemme guess, Boomer doesn't know.**

**Butch: Yup.**

**Buttercup: BRICK! I SWEAR IF YOU HURT MY SISTER...I'll...I'll..**

**Me: Aw come on! Where the heck is the DISCLAIMER NOTE?**

**Bubbles: I got it! PPGZaddict doesn't own anything except the story. :)**

**Me: Thanks. **

**Bubbles: You're welcome!**

**Blossom: WAIT! Don't start! Please! I DON'T KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN!**

**Brick: For a smart one like you, how will you not know if you'll not read? Well, continue! **

**CHAPTER FIVE: DETENTION**

* * *

><p><strong>[BLOSSOM'S POV]<strong>

Hm, I wonder why Brick was here awhile ago. If he would go here to read a book, then why would he leave (A/N: Oh, my mistake.). Better head to my next class...

"BLOSSOM? Where have you been?" Bubbles asked as she hugged me, looking kinda worried.

"Bubbles, I was just in the library. Haven't you heard awhile ago at lunch?"

"Oh, right, I forgot. Heehee."

"Come on. We're late."

Me and Bubbles went to our classroom and to my/our surprise, the teacher's already here! And some students said that he is the most feared teacher in this school! Come on Blossom, think of an excuse!

"Ms. Utonium, may I ask where have you been?" Mr. Finn asked us. Me and Bubbles were silent for a second until I stuttered something.

"Well...umm...sir...we were...uh."

"Yes Ms. Blossom?" Man! I hate it when they call me that.

"We were..uh...kinda lost..."

"Really? Well, it's one hour detention! After class, meet me in the office. You will have something to do there."

"But sir!" I didn't want to include Bubbles in detention because she was looking for me.

"Yes Ms. Blossom?" Ugh, AGAIN?

"Sir, it's my fault, Bubbles have nothing to do with this. She was looking for me. Don't include her in detention."

"Okay then Ms. Utonium, you may now take your seats. You will be spending time at detention after school."

"Yes sir."

"But Blossom? Why?" Bubbles asked me, worried.

"What the? Blossom? You're going in detention?" Buttercup couldn't believe what just happened.

"Yes."

**-AFTER SCHOOL-**

"Well, I guess I'll see you two later. Please tell the Professor." I said, sadly, like I would never be going back. But, it's just detention!

"Well well well, look who was sent to detention..."

"Brick..."

"Blossom..."

* * *

><p><strong>[BRICK'S POV]<strong>

"So, the smart leader of the Powerpuff Girls was sent to detention...Ahahahaha!" I said once Blossom saw me.

"Well? You're a leader too! Anyways, let's go before Mr. Finn makes us stay longer."

"Good idea." Whoa, it's the first time that I agreed to Blossom.

Me and Blossom made our way across halls, rooms, lockers, and I just found out that Blossom isn't comfortable with me around. I knew it because I saw her blushing. We finally made it to the office, Mr. Finn was there and told us a few set of rules:

**1. Don't make any noise**

**2. Don't try and leave this room until I said so.**

**3. Don't do anything funny.**

**4. No talking.**

**5. Just sit there until the clock strikes 6.**

Whoa, how could time past if you're not doing anything? Well, at least I get to stare at Blossom the whole hour. That is, until she noticed me.

"Uh Brick? Why are you..." Blossom asked me, she's cute when she blushes.

"Hey! Mr. Finn said no talking." Ah, a perfect excuse, for me at least.

"But you talked too! Anyways, how did you get to detention?"

Boy, that girl can analyze even the small details. "Well, just so you know..."

**_-FLASHBACK-_**

_"Hi Brick!" A girl named Lucy asked me._

_"Hey, now, can you go away." I was annoyed. Lots of girls have been doing that to me lately._

_"Aw come on Brick, you like me do you?"_

_'Like' her? Ahhh! I would rather eat snails and be a girl for a day than like her. _

_"No I don't, besides, I already like someone." I replied back._

_"Really? Is it me?" Lucy, still keeps annoying me._

_"NO WAY! You're gross, icky, mean, greedy, and worse of all, you're not my type."_

_"Re-really?" Then she started to cry which made a teacher notice and thought I made her cry._

_"Mr. Brick Jojo, detention, later, 5-6PM!" Mr. Finn to be specific._

_"What?"_

**_-END OF FLASHBACK-_**

After I told Blossom the story, I kinda heard her giggle, which is music to my ears.

"So, you got in detention for just _ignoring_ an annoying girl? Haha, how soft can you get?"

"Hahaha, very funny..." I gave Blossom the _DUH_ look.

"So, how about you? How did you get into detention?" Great, I couldn't think of anything to say.

"Well, I was at the library, you were there too, but you just left. While I was heading to my next class, Bubbles was looking for me, then once we went inside of the room, we saw Mr. Finn waiting for us. I couldn't think of an excuse so I just told him that we were lost, and Bubbles was looking for me." Blossom replied back.

"Oh, so you got into detention, by being late? Hmm, much more dense than mine." After I said that, we were bursting in laughter.

I was thinking to myself when we were laughing, I wondered if Blossom knew that I still liked her, will this change everything? Will Blossom kill me by saying it? Ah! Thinking is hard! My mind is saying: **DON'T TELL HER! You'll regret it! Blossom's good, you're bad! **While my heart is saying: **Don't be afraid Brick, don't be such a coward. If Blossom likes you, you could still make it out. If not, well... Things will work out.**

After all that thinking, I didn't notice Blossom was sitting right next to me.

"Brick? Are you okay? You look like you're spacing out or something." This is the first time I felt being concerned about.

"Oh, uh, yeah, nothing to worry about."

"Okay, well, it's five more minutes then we're out."

"Brick, Blossom, you may now go. I'll see you both tomorrow." Mr. Finn went inside and saw me and Blossom sitting together.

"Yes sir. Good bye." Blossom said, politely.

I passed Mr. Finn with a nod but he whispered me something. Blossom seen it and was puzzled and confused.

"Hey, what did Mr. Finn said?"

"Oh uh, nothing."

The truth is, Mr. Finn whispered:

_Brick, treasure the one you always care about. Danger is coming. Take care._

What does he mean by danger? Someone coming? Aw man! This is giving me a headache.

* * *

><p><strong>Brick: Why do you have to send us both in detention?<strong>

**Blossom: *Still shocked***

**Boomer: Ahahahahaha!**

**Butch: ?**

**Bubbles: Awwww! Soooooooooo cute!**

**Me: Just wait for the next chapter! A villain shows up.**

**Buttercup: Don't be a spoiler! Until next time!**


	6. Hell and School

**Brick: Hey, what will happen later?**

**Me: Read it to find out!**

**Blossom: *Still really shocked***

**Bubbles: Aw come on Blossom, chill out!**

**Buttercup & Butch: Hey, when will we get our POVs?**

**Me: Later, if you read.**

**Boomer: Me too!**

**CHAPTER SIX: HELL AND SCHOOL**

* * *

><p><strong>[NORMAL POV | IN HELL]<strong>

In Hell, there is only one villain living there, guess who? Him. Him has been watching the Powerpuffs and the Rowdyruffs. He has been developing a plan on how to destroy those Powerpuff Girls. Right now, he's watching them in a large pink TV screen with a pink remote. (A/N: Does it all have to be pink?)

"Aw, how sweet, the Powerpuff Girls are already in High School..." Him said sarcastically with his feminine voice.

"...but not as sweet as their High school lives will be shortened!" Him then said with is dark, male voice.

He has been watching them since the start (A/N: Since Chapter 1) like when the girls went shopping, the boys to the arcade, Blossom and Brick alone in the bookstore and so in detention. He has been laughing ever since.

"Ahh, I know now...Why don't I..."

Then, he finished his talk with an evil laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>[BUTTERCUP'S POV | BACK TO SCHOOL]<strong>

"Hey Blossom!" I called my older sister once I saw her.

"Oh, hey Buttercup. What's wrong?"

"Hey, I wanna know what happened in detention yesterday!"

"Wha? Oh, nothing happened."

"Really? But Brick got sent in detention too." After I said that, I kinda laughed.

"Oh, yeah...well...uhh...um...we just...talked...There's no problem right."

"Yeah. Well, what's your first period?"

Blossom looked at her notebook and replied me back with "Biology"

"Haha, I got first period at P.E.!"

"Well, I'll see ya later!"

"See ya."

**[BOOMER'S POV | IN THEIR CLASSROOM]**

"So Brick, anything happened in detention yesterday?"

"Yup...I mean NO!"

I gave Brick a small grin, which then followed by a laugh.

"So? What happened?" Butch said, cutting my laugh.

"Blossom and I, just talked, okay?"

Well, obviously, Brick didn't know that me and Butch along with Blossom's sisters eavesdropped on them in detention!

**_-FLASHBACK-_**

_"Shush Boomer! They'll hear us!"_

_"Look! They're talking!"_

_"Hmph, looks like they have ignored the rules Mr. Finn told them."_

_"Haha, those rules? Nah! I asked Mr. Finn to make those rules for them."_

_"Haha, nice BC."_

_"Don't call me that! Butch."_

_Me, Butch, Buttercup, and Bubbles were outside of Mr. Finn's office. We were watching the two Love Birds inside detention. _

_"...Anyways, how did you get into detention?"_

_We listened to Brick and then he asked the same thing to Blossom._

_"Who knew right?" Boomer said, while Buttercup just kept listening._

_"Hey! Scram! Mr. Finn's coming!" Butch warned us and then we left._

**_-END OF FLASHBACK-_**

"Anyways, what's your first class Brick?" I asked Brick because mine was Chemistry.

"Biology."

"Oh, how about you Butch?"

"P.E."

"Whoa!" Me and Brick exclaimed.

"You're lucky dude!" Brick said, followed by a grin on his face.

"Thanks man! Better get going!"

"See ya later guys!"

All three of us separated each other. And guess what! Bubbles is in my class! This made me happier thinking that my heart will explode! (A/N: Well you know the feeling)

* * *

><p><strong>[BUTCH'S POV | SCHOOL GYM P.E.]<strong>

"Okay class, what do you want to do? Dodgeball? Soccer? Bla...bla...bla...bla...bla...bla...bla..." I wasn't listening. To think that Buttercup has PE as her first period. I kept staring at her. Until Mr. Michael found out that I was distracted or something.

"Mr. Butch Jojo, is something wrong?"

"Oh...uh...nothing's wrong." I noticed Buttercup was staring at me. With a cold face that is.

"Okay! Let's begin! DODGEBALL!" After that sentence, Mr. Michael blew off his whistle.

* * *

><p><strong>[BRICK'S POV | IN BIOLOGY CLASS]<strong>

I'm still thinking about what Mr. Finn said to me: _Brick, treasure the one you always care about. Danger is coming. Take care._

That was still bothering my mind. Until Blossom came in. _She's also in my Biology class?_ I thought.

"Okay, today we will study about the..." I wasn't paying attention. Blossom was sitting right in front of me. I kept looking at her long orange hair like mine, her signature red bow, and...and...Huh?

"Mr. Brick, please answer the question." Ms. Keane found out that I was spacing out. Aw man!

"Can you repeat the question, Ms. Keane?"

"I asked, are viruses living or non-living?"

Aw man! I didn't knew the answer, good thing that Blossom raised her hand to answer it.

"Yes Blossom?"

"Viruses are inbetween. They cannot be classified as living organisms because alone they cannot replicate, they need a host (another living cell) to replicate. They do not have cells. Biologically speaking they are non-living things." Wow, Blossom's much more intelligent than I thought. (A/N: That's a trivia about viruses.)

'Very good Blossom!"

So? What's the great deal about viruses? Ah! I hate Biology, but right now, I don't because Blossom's in it.

* * *

><p><strong>Brick: Why do I have to be in Biology class?<strong>

**Bubbles: Wow Blossom, you're really smart!**

**Blossom: Thanks!**

**Me: In the next chapter, Bubbles and Buttercup will have their POVs.**

**Buttercup & Bubbles: GREAT! YAY!**

**Brick: BOOMER! BUTCH!**

**Blossom: What's his problem?**

**Brick: Didn't you read? They were spying on us yesterday at detention!**

**Blossom: Bubbles...Buttercup... *With a death glare on my face***

**Buttercup & Butch: Hey, we didn't spy on you. It's the author's fault for making us spy on you!**

**Me: Hey! Well, look up for the next chapter! I gotta run!**

**Blossom & Brick: COME BACK HERE! **


	7. The Perfect Chemistry and Sport

**Brick: Come back here!**

**Boomer: HAHAHAHA!**

**Brick: Hey! I'm not done with you yet!**

**Butch: Boom...SCRAM!**

**Buttercup: Aw come on Blossom!**

**Bubbles: Please stop chasing us!**

**Blossom: HOW COULD YOU!**

**Me: Well, while they're busy, I don't own anything except the story. :) Have Fun reading!**

**Brick & Blossom: AHHH! Come back cowards!**

**CHAPTER SEVEN: THE PERFECT CHEMISTRY SPORT**

* * *

><p><strong>[BUBBLES' POV | STILL AT CHEMISTRY CLASS]<strong>

"Okay class, today we will learn about the periodic table. Can anyone tell me what a periodic table is?" Ms. Aileen (A/N: Ms. Eye-Leen) asked us.

I quickly raised my hand to answer.

"Yes Bubbles?"

"The periodic table is a table of the chemical elements, showing the symbols for the elements, their full names, and their atomic numbers." (A/N: Another trivia)

"Very good Bubbles" Ms. Aileen complimented me and continued the lesson.

"Hey Bubbles, you're smart." Boomer, quickly said. I'm guessing that he doesn't have anything to say to me right now.

"Thanks Boomer. Why don't you answer the next question?"

"Kay."

"Okay, Bubbles said that the periodic table is the table of the elements. Can you give me an example of an element?" Ms. Aileen asked the second question.

I was about to raise my hand when Boomer raised his. So I decided to give him a try.

"Yes Boomer?"

"H!"

"Huh?" I asked myself.

"Very good Boomer. Now what does H mean?"

"Hydrogen. The very first element in the periodic table." Boomer said. And I was quite impressed. (A/N: Another trivia :D)

"Very good Boomer." Ms. Aileen smiled and Boomer did too.

* * *

><p><strong>[BUTTERCUP'S POV | PE CLASS]<strong>

"Okay students, since we're done with Dodgeball, how about a game of soccer?" Mr. Michael said to us.

"BRING IT ON!" Me and Butch said.

"Okay then, outside everyone!"

We went outside of the school gym to the court-like garden. Wow, this is one big school, I thought to myself.

"Okay. girls vs boys. Play fair because we don't want accidents. Play ball!"

Cindy got the ball, since she doesn't knew what to do, I guided her by shouting.

"Cindy! Run!" And she did.

"Cindy, kick the ball towards Michelle!" And she did again.

"Now, Michelle, run towards the net!"

"Then, Ana, block the boys over there!"

"Michelle! Run to the middle!"

"Connie, run to the left!" After saying that, I ran to the right of Michelle.

"Michelle! Pass me the ball!"

I quickly went towards the goal, but unfortunately, the goal keeper was Butch. Come on Buttercup, think! How to shoot a goal! Everyone was watching me and Butch, including Mr. Michael. I bet he was impressed.

I couldn't think of anything. He's a fast and strong Rowdyruff, but I gotta give it a try. I ran to the left side of Butch and he followed me. But to his surprise, I shot the ball to his right side and didn't caught it. GOAL!

"Yay! Buttercup! You did it!" The girls were screaming my name and hugging me.

"That was, great Buttercup." Butch came up to me and complimented me.

"Uh, thanks." I didn't even realized that I blushed a little.

"See ya."

"Yeah, see ya."

...

It was lunch time, when Blossom and Bubbles met up with me at the cherry tree. Our lunches were the same: Lettuce with catsup, a burger pattie, and rice with octopus balls.

"Aw man! I hate our lunch!" I said, again.

"Hey girls, did you know that Boomer was in my Chemistry class awhile ago?" Bubbles squealed, then blushed a light pink.

"What? Boomer was in you class? Well, Butch was in my PE class too!" I snorted. After I said that, me and Bubbles both looked at Blossom giving her the _How-about-you_ look.

"Oh, uh, well, Brick was in my class too. But that's no big deal."

We were quiet for a second until someone broke the silence between us three.

"Hi Buttercup."

I turned around to see who it was...Oh right...one of my greatest enemies...Butch.

"What dya want?"

"Wanna play soccer later?" Butch said, not looking at me.

After he said that, Bubbles and Blossom were staring at me and Butch, I guess their waiting for my answer. Well, I said yes and Butch was delighted, Bubbles screamed in joy, Blossom was still staring at me, and I was staring at the both of them.

"What? It's just a soccer game, no big deal." I snorted back, I couldn't help it if someone was staring at me.

"Nothing!" They both exclaimed while taking food into their mouths, until someone, again, broke the silence.

"Hey Bubbles!"

"Hi Boomer! Wanna have lunch with us?"

"Uh, I just had lunch awhile ago. Can you tutor me about the periodic table later?"

Mine's and Blossom's mouths were wide open.

"Yeah, sure. Come by our house later after school. We'll tutor in my room."

"Thanks Bubbles!" Boomer said, happily hopping towards the canteen. (A/N: The girls aren't in the canteen. They are outside, sitting under the cherry tree they found.)

"Hmm, lemme guess. Brick's gonna be here too huh?" I said looking at Blossom.

"Huh? Why would he come? We haven't talked since I got into my class."

"Oh, okay then." I said, eating my lunch.

"Girls, we better hurry up, classes are going to start soon!" Bubbles said, already done.

"WHAT?" I shouted, choking up the rice in my throat.

"Aw come on! We all have the same classes next, and guess who the next teacher is..." Bubbles said, worried.

"Who Bubbles? Who?" Me and Blossom said, packing our lunches.

"...Mr. Finn." Oh-uh, that's trouble alright. We didn't bother to run, instead we flew. We didn't forgot that we have superpowers since we haven't use it for a while now.

"Come on! We still have five more minutes!"

"We can do it!"

We made it just in time! 2 seconds until Mr. Finn arrived. Ahh! Luck is with us!

* * *

><p><strong>Buttercup: AHHH! We made it! *Breathes heavily*<strong>

**Blossom: Whew! I thought we weren't gonna make it.**

**Bubbles: Can somebody get me a glass of water?**

**Me: Here you go Bubbles.**

**Bubbles: Thanks. That was exciting!**

**Boomer: Hey, have you seen Brick?**

**Butch: IDK...**

**Boomer: Hey, since I asked Bubbles, and Butch asked Buttercup, why didn't Brick asked Blossom?**

**Buttercup: Hey! Blossom's here!**

**Boomer: Whoops.**

**Me: Well, just stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	8. Left Alone Part 1

**Bubbles: Hi again!**

**Boomer: :)**

**Butch: Come on Buttercup! Hurry up!**

**Buttercup: :P**

**Me: Have you guys seen the DISCLAIMER NOTE? It's missing again.**

**Brick: I GOT IT! PPGZaddict doesn't own anything except the story and some characters.**

**Me: Thanks Brick.**

**CHAPTER EIGHT: LEFT ALONE**

* * *

><p><strong>[BLOSSOM'S POV]<strong>

Today was a Saturday, where parents spend their whole day hanging out with their families. But that day was not today, since Boomer asked Bubbles to teach him the periodic table but not here in our house, but in the public library. Boomer changed his mind about coming to our house, he thought he was intruding. While Butch and Buttercup went to the park to play soccer. And the Professor was invited to a 'Scientist's Conference' outside of town which makes me left alone in our house.

I woke up at around 9AM, seeing that Bubbles had already left to the library and Buttercup to the park. I went to the kitchen with my eyes still closed, I'm used to it. I put some cereal to the bowl and pured some milk and ate for awhile, giving me time to think what just happened yesterday at the cherry tree.

After I ate, I walked up to the bathroom and took a bath, then dressed up. Then I took my diary from under my pillow, my diary is my only company whenever I'm alone or whenever I'm kinda depressed.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today is a Saturday, when Bubbles went to teach Boomer about periodic tables in the public library. While Buttercup and Butch went to the park to play some sports. And me, well, I'm left alone here at our house. Yesterday at school, Brick was in my class of Biology. When it was half-way through the lesson, I turned around to look at Brick who looked like he's spacing out or something. Just then, Ms. Keane noticed Brick and asked him something. I bet he didn't heard it because he asked Ms. Keane to repeat the question. I noticed that he didn't knew the answer so I answered it. It was kinda easy though. _

_Then, lunch came, me and my sisters sat under the cherry tree we found on the first day. While we were eating our lunch, Butch went over to us and asked Buttercup to play soccer with him. And then Boomer's turn. I was hoping that Brick would come over and ask me something, but he didn't. Maybe Brick isn't the boy for me huh, I mean many girls like him. That's what sent him to detention last week. Maybe I have no chance of him liking me..._

After writing that last line, a big exhale came out from me. a single tear came out from my left eye, sliding down my cheeks. That is, until a monster was (again) attacking TownsVille. I flew through my window, thinking that I should just defeat it myself, since I don't want to ruin my sisters' fun so I rushed to the city and faced the monster.

* * *

><p><strong>[BRICK'S POV]<strong>

I should have just followed my brothers' advice. Ahh! Why am I regretting this! Ah! I hate this!

**_-FLASHBACK | AT THE CANTEEN-_**

_"Come on Brick! Just give it a try!" Boomer was begging me to ask Blossom out._

_"No, I mean, I still doesn't know if she likes me or not!" No really, I still don't know if she likes me or not, she good at hiding her feelings._

_"Alright, then, I'll give it a shot, for Buttercup." Butch said, heading to the girls having their lunches under the cherry tree._

_I didn't heard what Butch said to Buttercup but I knew that she said yes to whatever he said, then it was Boomer's turn. I saw him walking to then sheepishly. And of course, I didn't heard what Boomer said but I knew that Bubbles agreed because she was smiling and nodding her head._

_Then my two brothers came back to me and said that I should give it a try for Blossom, but I denied. My brothers went back to the classroom happily, while I got the courage to ask her out, but classes are going to start soon, and if I'm late again, I might be sent to detention again. I hurried and didn't look back._

**_-END OF FLASHBACK-_**

I should have given it a try, but why didn't I? Oh right, maybe because she would reject me...Ah all this thinking is haaaard! My head hurts until I saw a monster attacking TownsVille. It has an octopus tentacles and a purple and pink slimy body, then I saw a pink streak of light flying towards it. Could it be? Blossom? But where's her sisters? Oh yeah, they were hanging out with my brothers. Millions of questions came into my mind when I saw Blossom fighting that monster alone. Should I help her? Or not? I guess...

* * *

><p><strong>[BLOSSOM'S POV]<strong>

Ah! How come fighting a monster is this hard? Am I distracted or something? Ahh! I shot an eye beam towards it and it melted part of its slimy body, but it regenerated back! _Where's Buttercup when you need her? _I thought.

I keep on dodging its tentacles, until a chill was sent towards my spine, so I knew that someone is watching or staring at me. I charged to its tentacles and cutted it into smaller pieces. That was a success.

I tried on cutting its other tentacles but they were avoiding me fast, that when something grabbed my foot.

"Ahh! LET GO!" I screamed at the very top of my voice. The tentacles were coming up fast, through my legs and knees, it also grabbed my arms and it was tied behind my back, was I...weak? So, the monster is just too strong. I kept thinking about the same words over and over again. That's when something was injected on my right arm. I was forced by my mind to close my eyes and fell unconscious. But before I was forced to sleep, I heard someone, screaming...my name...That voice seems familiar but I don't know who could it be. Then, my eyes were closed tight, and I was driven to sleep...

* * *

><p><strong>[BRICK'S POV]<strong>

"BLOSSOM!"

As soon as I saw Blossom being grabbed by the tentacles, I quickly flew as fast as I can to save her. I shot it a couple of eye beams but it keeps generating. Ahh! This is getting on my nerves! But then, I saw the unconscious Blossom being pulled in through the monster's body. I charged right into the middle to sink inside and grabbed Blossom and gave the monster punches and I also used my fire breath to melt it. SUCCESS! I asked the city to clean the mess up while I brought Blossom to our apartment.

I carried her in my back with her arms around my neck and her legs behind my hips and me holding her knees.

_Hmm, I wonder what going to happen later_... I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Blossom: HEY! PERVERT!<strong>

**Brick: No I'm not a pervert!**

**Bubbles: Hmm, hey Boomer, what does N stands for?**

**Boomer: Nitrogen!**

**Bubbles: Good, how about Pr?**

**Boomer: Pr?**

**Blossom: It's Praseodymium.**

**Bubbles & Boomer: Praseo-what?  
><strong>

**Me: Hey, in my Freshmen year of high school, we memorized all elements in the periodic table.**

**Buttercup: Really? *looks at periodic table* Well what does He, Ni, Cu, Au, and Bc?**

**Me: Helium, Nickel, Copper, Gold, and Bc?**

**Buttercup: You don't know? It stands for ButterCup!**

**Me: Oh, well, stay tuned readers! Reviews are apprieciated!**


	9. Left Alone Part 2

**Blossom: Hi! Welcome back! Hey look, they actually stayed to read!**

**Me: Well, just so you all know, I don't own anything except the story and some characters (Not the PPG)**

**Bubbles: Well? START READING PEOPLE! I'm sure you'll love this!**

**Brick & Blossom: T_T**

**CHAPTER NINE: LEFT ALONE PART 2**

* * *

><p><strong>[BLOSSOM'S POV]<strong>

"Huh? Where am I?" I said to myself after waking up. All I remember was that the city was attacked by the octopus like monster and I was strangled by its tentacles and I heard...someone...screaming...

But, after a minute, I recognized that this wasn't my room, not at all! The wallpaper was dark red, with a book shelf filled with books, and I was lying on a red bed with a brick frame...wait, brick? No, this isn't Brick's room.. I shook my head after thinking that. Then I realized, I had different clothes on, a red sweater which was longer than my arms with a black stripe that runs from my waist, and a baggy jeans which is also longer than my legs so I just folded them like the one that I did to the sweater.

Because of my curiousity, I went outside of the room and I found Brick sleeping in the couch with his red cap covering his eyes.

_I never thought I'd see Brick asleep..._ Then, I blushed which is followed by a smile.

I went to the living room, where Brick was sleeping, I took a look at the clock which read: 8:27 PM.

"WHAT?" I shouted in surprise which caused Brick to wake up and fall off.

"**What's wrong with**...Oh, you're awake huh..." Brick said, trying to get up.

"Sorry...Umm, how long have I been here?" Not bothering to ask _Why am I here?_

"Ah, well...uh..." Brick was, stuttering? That's when Butch and Boomer got downstairs to see what was happening.

"BRICK? You let a Powerpuff in?" Boomer said, staring at me.

"Oh, so that's why you wouldn't let us in your room.." Butch said, with his arms crossed in front of him.

"Uh, I guess...I'll just...leave...See you tomorrow.." I took that as an escape plan or just a simple excuse to get away from trouble.

"Oh, uh, okay then. Bye." Brick said, with his red bangs covering his ruby eyes.

I took off without another word.

While I was at mid-air...I feel like my cheeks getting redder by the minute every time I think of what just happened. But right now, I feel like I'm forgetting something. I looked at my body, my shoes, everything, but what did I forgot? After that thinking, I was at our house now, but it doesn't feel like home. Police cars everywhere, open door, neighbors surrounding our house, what the heck is going on?

When a blue streak of light went right in front of me, which is Bubbles, hugged me tightly, like we haven't seen each other for decades.

"Blossom! Where have you been? We've been worried!" Bubbles said, with tears coming out from her blue eyes, sliding down her rosy cheeks.

"I've been somewhere.."

"BLOSSOM! Are you alright? Professor! She's here! Can we please get rid of the cops now?" Buttercup said, with concern.

"Blossom! Where have you been? We've been looking everywhere for you!" The Professor said to me and gave me a hug.

"But, I was just..."

"Why did you left home without telling us?" Bubbles said.

"Well, because.." Hmm, I'll just tell them the truth, not the RRBs "There was a monster attacking TownsVille awhile ago. I decided I'd take care of it since I don't want to break Bubbles' and Buttercup's fun. So I flew after it. But I only found myself unconscious."

"Oh, thank goodness your safe. But you could always tell us if there's a monster attacking TownsVille. We're your sisters too." Bubbles said, while I looked at Buttercup getting rid of the cops.

"Professor, I'm safe! Don't worry." I said, floating to my room.

"Okay then."

**[BUBBLES' POV | IN BLOSSOM'S ROOM]**

"Blossom? Can I come in?" I said, since I'm worried.

"Yeah, sure."

I opened her pink door with white blossoms painted on it. I saw her lying on her bed like she regrets what happened.

"Blossom, is everything alright?"

"Oh, uh, yeah. Everything's fine."

"What about the red sweater and the baggy pants you're wearing."

"Wha...Oh..."

"Blossom, can you please tell me what happened? I won't tell, I promise." I asked her politely.

"Okay then..It all started when..."

She went on with the story. She told me what the monster was like, that she was fighting it, when she was strangled by its tentacles, and when she heard someone screaming her name, until the very last which is when she woke up in Brick's bedroom, wearing those big clothes and she said that she was so sorry for having us worry about her.

"Oh, so that's what happened." I thought it sounds so interesting. But I didn't tell the professor or Buttercup. So I left her in her room to let her sleep.

"Good night Blossom." I said with a smile which also made her smile, and that made me feel good.

* * *

><p><strong>[HIM'S POV | BACK IN HELL]<strong>

"AHAHAHAAHAHA! Blossom is much more softer than what I thought it would be..Ahaha!" I have been watching their every move since the two boys asked out Blossom's sisters, when the monster attacked TownsVille, and Blossom waking up embarassed.

While I was watching, I learned what makes Blossom vincible...And I'll use that advantage over her...

"Whew! How come it grew hot in here!" I complained with my feminine voice. Oh right, that's why, because I created someone...someone who can help destroy those stupid Powerpuffs once and for all!

* * *

><p><strong>Brick: Whoa Him, that was quite creepy.<strong>

**Butch: You said it.**

**Boomer: Hey, where are the Powerpuff Girls anyway?**

**Me: They're asleep. Duh!**

**Boomer: Oh, right.**

**Me: Well, here's a cliff hanger: What is Him's evil plan? Does he plan to get revenge? What will he launch into earth in order to destroy the Powerpuffs? Find out on the next chapter! Thanks for reading this! Reviews are appriciated!**


	10. New Boy in School

**Blossom: Hi again!**

**Me: Hey readers, do you want to make this long? If yes, please submit reviews then I'll add more chapters in my fanfics. (I swear I will)**

**Bubbles: Teehee!**

**Buttercup: Hey, can we get our POVs?**

**Me: No.**

**Buttercup: WHY?**

**Me: Coz right now, it's about...Mmmmpphh!**

**Boomer: Don't say it!**

**Butch: Sshh!**

**Me: Ok, I own nothing except the story and some characters not added to the real PPG.**

**Brick: Can the readers just read it? Your making this chat loooong!**

**CHAPTER TEN: NEW BOY IN SCHOOL**

* * *

><p><strong>[BUBBLES' POV | HER ROOM]<strong>

Today is the first day of the school week, Monday. I got up before 6 and brushed my short, blonde hair and tied it up to my pigtails just like I wore them. Then, I rushed to my sisters' rooms to see that they haven't woken up yet, especially Blossom. Last Saturday night, she really got us worried about her, Buttercup thought she was kidnapped or something, I thought that she had run away, and the Professor thought that she was taken away. Even though I knew that she could take care of herself but we can't just let go right? Oh well, I gotta wake 'em up!

I, again, used my Sonic Scream to wake them both up...Which is not quite a good idea...

"BUBBLES!" Buttercup yelled from her room, who is again grumpy like every other morning.

"Oh, Good morning Bubbles!" Blossom said, without being grumpy or anything.

I went to Blossom's room and asked her if she's okay. She didn't heard me so I asked her again. This time I was brushing her long, orange hair. She always needed help brushing it every morning.

"Girls, come on down! Breakfast is ready!" The Professor said downstairs. Me and Blossom were floating down the stairs while Buttercup ran.

"Why do you always need to run around the house?" I asked Buttercup.

"Because it's my daily exercise!"

"Oh, okay!"

Our breakfast was pancakes. Two for each of us with maple syrup and butter.

We thanked the Professor and ate. Blossom ate only one so Buttercup ate her pancake. While me, I ate two. Then we rushed off to school.

"Hey Blossom, you okay back there?" Buttercup asked Blossom in mid-air which made me turn around.

Blossom looks like she's sick or something. She replied back that she's fine and there's nothing to worry about.

* * *

><p><strong>[BRICK'S POV]<strong>

Well, obviously, Blossom hates me now than before. Ah! I hate my life!

"Hey Brick, you okay?" Butch interrupted me when I was spacing out.

"Uh yeah. I'm fine."

"Come on, we're late."

Butch was serious, we **were** late in class. Good thing our teacher is Mr. Philips, our math teacher.

"Brick, Butch, Boomer, so good of you to join us." Mr. Philips said, while the other students were staring at us.

Butch and Boomer didn't say anything, so I quickly thought of an excuse.

"Sir, we were...uh...um..."

"Yes Mr. Brick?" I hate that!

"Um, I uh...uh...late..." I couldn't think of a better excuse because everyone was staring at me, including Blossom.

"Yes?"

"Um, sir, what is the answer to 2x + 4x?" Blossom interrupted. I bet she wants to save us there.

"The answer is 6x. Any other questions?"

"None sir. Thanks." Blossom said.

"As for you three, you may now sit."

"Thank you sir." Me and my brothers said in unison.

I was heading to the back seat but my mind was focused on the empty seat next to Blossom. So I didn't knew that I was now sitting next to her! As soon as I found out, my heart has been beating fast, I don't know why. Everytime I look at Blossom, my heart would beat fast. I turned around to see my brothers chatting with Buttercup and Bubbles, they looked so happy.

"Uh, Brick? Are you okay?" I knew that it was Blossom voice...

"Huh? Oh uh yeah." I must be spacing out...again..

The math class seems like it's going on forever, I admit that i wasn't paying attention to the lesson, but I found out that I kept thinking of Blossom, I don't know why but whenever I think of her crystal pink eyes, her rosy cheeks, her glossy lips, and her long scarlet hair. Ah, I felt like I'm in heaven right now...

**[BLOSSOM'S POV]**

Ah, I can't concentrate! Why? Because...because Brick was...staring at me...I keep looking at the corner of my eye to see if he's still looking, he never stops!

"Uh Brick? Is everything alright?" I bet he didn't heard it, so I tried again but next to his ear and a bit louder.

"AH!" Well, he fell from his chair and caught everyone's attention.

"Ah! Brick, I'm so...I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"Is everything alright?" Mr. Philips said with a scary look.

"Oh uh, everything's fine."

"Okay then, Good bye class."

"Good bye sensei!" The class and us replied back. Returning back to Brick, I help up my hand to help him, but he just ignored it.

"I don't need help from a Powerpuff." I was about to say _Well, be grateful that I'm helping you! _ But it didn't come out from my mouth. Instead, I just ran out of the room and went to the Girls' Bathroom and cried.

"Why does Brick have to be like that?" I yelled while tears are coming out from my eyes, "I saved him from the punishment Mr. Philips was about to give, I saw him staring at me, I asked him what was wrong, then he fell off, I tried to help him, and..and...AHHH!" I yelled as more tears came down.

"Blossom? Blossom? Please open up!" Bubbles said, worried.

"Leave me alone!" I replied back, sobbing more tears until Brick's picture came into my mind.

I slowly opened the door but rushed out the window and flew. While I was still flying, my mind was set on Brick's words: _I don't need help from a Powerpuff!_ That really hit me, until a tree hit me and I fell, I was getting ready for impact until someone caught me.

"Are you okay?"

I was still crying until I gave my answer. "Uh, yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for breaking my fall. By the way, I'm..."

"Blossom, you're one of the Powerpuffs right? Well, I'm Dan, nice to meet you."

"Uh, nice to meet you too." Well, he seems like a nice guy, he has brown and soft hair, he was wearing glasses but it looked good on him, and he has soft brown eyes. I could feel my cheeks getting redder, because he was carrying me bridal style. And, that made my crying stop. He's so...dreamy!

* * *

><p><strong>Blossom: AHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'm so hyper right now! Thanks!<strong>

**Me: Your welcome!**

**Bubbles: Good to hear that you liked it!**

**Brick: Grrrr..**

**Boomer: Whoa ho ho! Brick's kinda steaming hot, I could see smoke coming out!**

**Butch: HAhahaa! Hey, where's Buttercup?**

**Buttercup: Right here! What are you? Blind?**

**Me: Well, look up for the next chapter!**


	11. Jealousy and a Dream Come True

**Butch: What's wrong Brick? Jealous?**

**Brick: Shut up.**

**Boomer: Ahahaaha! Hey, can you make me do something?**

**Me: What?**

**Boomer: *Whispers something to me***

**Me: Oh! Really? Are you sure?**

**Boomer: Yup!**

**PPG: What is it?**

**Me: SECRET! You'll have to read it. Anyways, I don't own anything except some characters and of course the story.**

**Boomer: HAPPY READING! Coz I know I will!**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: JEALOUSY AND A DREAM COME TRUE**

* * *

><p><strong>[BRICK'S POV]<strong>

'Hey Brick, you alright?" Butch asked me.

"Oh, uh, yeah I'm fine. But my butt still hurts."

"Heh, at least you're okay. Come on Buttercup! We have a rematch to settle!"

"Race ya!" Buttercup said as she zoomed off, so did Butch.

"Hey Brick!" Boomer said.

"What now?"

"Have you seen Bubbles? Coz I can't find her after Blossom left."

"Oh, maybe she...Wait, what?"

"What, what?" Boomer joked.

"Blossom...left?"

"Uh, yeah. After you said that you don't need her help when you fell down, so..."

"Where is she?"

Never mind that! What made me say that? Why didn't I notice it? Ah! I'm such an idiot! I gotta apologize.

I zoomed off and search the whole school for Blossom, that's when I saw her near the garden sitting next to a boy and...Wait, **boy**?

I eavesdropped on them from behind a bush when I heard the new kid say:

"You know what, you're kinda cute Blossom."

"What? Really?" I swear I saw her blush and so did the new kid.

_Who the heck is he?_

**_A new kid! Use your common sense dude!_**

_Who are you? What are you doing in my mind?_

**_I'm your conscience! Duh!_**

_Do you know who is he?_

**_Nope. If you don't know, then I don't know._**

I reckon he's joking..

_Come on, I know you know._

**_Alright, hey look!_**

I turned around and saw the new kid leaning closer to Blossom who is closing her pink eyes. After a second, I already knew what the new kid is up to.

**_Brick! Don't do..._**

I jumped off the bushes and surprised them both. Blossom stood up and so did the new kid.

"Who are heck are you?" I said pointing to the new kid.

He went silent for a second until he answered.

"I'm Dan, nice to meet you."

_Well I'm not nice to meet you._ I thought. Me and Dan have been staring for a moment until Blossom broke the silence.

"Um, Dan, this is Brick. He's one of my classmates."

"Oh uh okay."

After Blossom broke the silence, she sent me a death glare but I pretended that I didn't noticed it.

"Hey Blossom, can you give me a tour of the school? Because I don't want to get lost for future reference." The new kid...er _Dan_ said.

"Sure. See ya later Brick."

_Grrr, I don't trust that kid..._

**_Of course you don't, you're jealous._**

_No I'm not! Give me one good reason why I should be!_

**_Well, because you like...er LOVE Blossom!_**

_*Sigh* Maybe you're right..._

**_I AM right. I am your subconscious self._**

_I better follow them..._

**_Good luck with that..._**

_Just shut up._

* * *

><p><strong>[BOOMER'S POV]<strong>

I wonder where Bubbles could be? I was looking for her in the classroom, canteen, even the school gym, but after a few minutes, I finally found her. She was standing on the corridor with her head buried to her arms.

"Bubbles?" She was shocked when I called her name.

"Oh uh Boomer. Uh..."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

I knew she isn't. She's lying right now. But I forgive her, even though she had to keep it in herself.

"Wha? Bubbles?" Before I knew it, SHE HUGGED ME!

The hug went for about 30 seconds until she broke it. She was hugging me tightly but I didn't bother (I couldn't breathe!). She was crying.

"Oh, uh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! Really!" She was, stuttering. So this is what girls like when they're nervous or something.

"It's okay. I don't mind." I said with a smile, which also made her smile.

"But I want you to know that I'm really really sorry."

"Uh Bubbles, I want to tell you something, if you don't mind."

"Sure, what is it?"

Now, my heart is beating fast, my hands are all shaky and sweaty, my knees are also shaking, I must be really nervous.

"I uh...uh...um...I kinda..."

"?"

"Um, I...Bubbles, I uh..."

She was standing there, listening to me, she was really patient. I really need to say it now!

"Well Bubbles, you see..."

"Yes?"

"I LIKE YOU!"

After I said that, Bubbles was shocked. I don't know her response so I just laid my head down.

"It's okay if you don't like me back. I mean you're the most popular girl in school, you get tons of love letters from your admirers. So I understand if you don't like me back. I just want you to know."

"That was, sweet." She said, blushing a dark red.

"Thanks... I gotta go find my brothers now.." I made this as an excuse to leave.

"Wait!" As I turned around, I saw Bubbles running towards me and she gave me another hug.

"I like you too Boomer." She gently whispered in my ear which made my heart leap for joy! All I did was smile since I'm speechless, and so was Bubbles.

_This was a dream come true._ I thought.

I grabbed Bubbles' soft sand and we walked through the school holding hands.

**All: *mouths wide open***

**Bubbles: That was really sweet!**

**Boomer: Thanks PPGZaddict!**

**Me: You're welcome!**

**Butch: Way to go bro!**

**Boomer: Has anyone seen Brick?**

**Buttercup: Where is he?**

**Brick: I'm right here.**

**Boomer & Buttercup: Oh.**

**Blossom: Well, stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**Bubbles & Boomer: Hope you liked it! Coz we did!**


	12. Just The Way You Are

**Me: Hey guys! To all readers who are reading this now, thanks for all the reviews and the suggestions, recommendations, and you telling me to add more chapters, okay, here it is! **

**Blossom: Well, how many reviews have you got already?**

**Me: Um, just 12. I'm kinda new to the being-a-writer stuff.**

**Butch: Hmph, I can do better than 12 reviews!**

**Me: Prove it!**

**Butch: Alright, I'll make it as a poem!**

**Boomer: To make things more interesting, make a poem for someone you love!**

**Butch: WHAT?**

**All except Butch: Yiiiiiheee! Hey, why don't you add it to the story? It'll be exciting for the readers!**

**Butch: You wouldn't dare!**

**Me: I would! Mwahahaha!**

**Buttercup: That's what you get when starting a contest! Well, have fun reading!**

**Butch: *blushes, then gets paper and pen.* I'll start now.**

**CHAPTER TWELVE: JUST THE WAY YOU ARE**

* * *

><p><strong>[BUTTERCUP'S POV | IN THE CLASSROOM]<strong>

Today was quite boring for me, except when Brick fell off his chair, I laughed at that part. But when Blossom left the room, me and Bubbles got worried. But I chose to stay here inside.

"Hey BC!"

"Hey Butch. Don't call me that."

"Why? I like it." After he said that, I blushed a light pink then I shook my head.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothin. Why do you care?"

After I said that, Butch just winked at me and went outside. Does this mean he likes me? No, not in my entire life I will have a Rowdyruff Boy like me.

School was almost over when Blossom got back, with a boy standing next to her.

"Hey Blossom!"

"Hi Buttercup! Oh uh, Buttercup, this is Dan..." Dan sorta smiled and waved his hand on me, I didn't care though, "...And Dan, this is Buttercup, my sister."

"Nice to meet you Buttercup!" Wow, I gotta admit, this guy's doing good in his first day. I knew he was a transferee because he was wearing the dress code: White polo shirt and jeans.

"Hey Blossom, I'll just head to my locker, I'll be back."

"Kay!" She then zoomed to the classroom to get her bag i guess.

As I soon got to my locker and opened it, a note fell down. I quickly picked it up so that no one could see.

It said:

_"I love the way you look at me,_

_Even though you might not care._

_I love the way your emerald green eyes sparkle,_

_Even in the darkest of times._

_I love the way you shape your raven black hair,_

_Even if it is the same as mine._

_But I want you to know that no matter what you do,_

_I will still like you just the way you are._

_-Corny, I know. Well, see ya around BC!"_

Did someone just sent me a note? A poem? Well, I looked in the note to look for the name, but there isn't. I kept reading the poem until something struck me at the last line:

_"Well, see ya around BC!"_

I concluded that I knew only one who could say that as my nickname. Could it be? Butch? If I asked my sisters for help since they are pretty good at this, they'll never let me forget this. I guess I gotta solve this myself. Until Blossom came by me and saw the note.

"Hey Buttercup! What's this?" I tried to grab the note and successfully, I did.

"None of your business."

"Well, come on! We have been waiting for you for the last 5 minutes."

"Alright! I'm coming!"

Me and Blossom left the school until Blossom saw Bubbles hanging out with Boomer. We quickly zoomed down and accidentally, I hit Bubbles while Blossom hit Boomer. It was kinda funny though.

"Oh hey guys" Boomer said, still sitting letting Blossom to stand up.

"Sorry!" Blossom said, me, laughing while apologizing to Bubbles.

"Oh yeah, I have something to tell you!" Bubbles squealed and sat down.

We followed until we sat in a circle. Bubbles and Boomer told us what happened. When Bubbles went to follow Blossom until Boomer found her, up to the point when Boomer confessed his love for Bubbles, that made me sick. And they were hanging out until we both hit them from above. I laughed at the last part.

"WOW! That's so sweet!" Blossom said with her eyes sparkling.

"How about you guys? Did my brothers said something to you as well?" Boomer asked.

After hearing that, I remembered the note someone gave me. I bet I really do need their help since I'm not good at these things.

"Um, guys..."

"What is it Buttercup?"

"Um, imagine yourself in this situation:" I said, interpretating. "If somebody gave you a note and it was a love poem, and you saw that in the last line it said your hatest nickname..."

"Huh?" They all said.

"Ahh! Here! Just read it!" I handed the note to Blossom, who started reading it aloud so Boomer and Bubbles could hear.

_"I love the way you look at me,_

_Even though you might not care._

_I love the way your emerald green eyes sparkle,_

_Even in the darkest of times._

_I love the way you shape your raven black hair,_

_Even if it is the same as mine._

_But I want you to know that no matter what you do,_

_I will still like you just the way you are._

_-Corny, I know. Well, see ya around BC!"_

"BUTTERCUP! You didn't told us that you had a secret admirer!" Bubbles squealed as soon Blossom's done reading.

"Duh! I didn't knew because it was a **SECRET** admirer!"

"Guys, do you know someone who called Buttercup 'BC'?"

"I do!" Boomer raised his hand.

"Well? Who?" Blossom and Bubbles asked.

"Butch. At home, he always stares at Buttercup's picture. While me and Brick took a picture of him, blushing."

"Really? Do you have it!" Blossom quickly said.

"Yup, here it is!"

Boomer showed them the picture which then was passed to me. It was a picture of Butch in his Rowdyruff uniform and he's holding up a green frame with my picture on it.

"See, so Butch must have sent you that note." Boomer and Bubbles said.

"So that means Butch likes you!" They all exclaimed in joy.

"How do you know?"

"Because it all makes sense! Do you want proof!"

I muttered no.

"1. Butch is the only one who calls you BC." Blossom stated,

"2. Boomer said that he stares at your picture all day!" Bubbles said..

"And 3. He's standing right behind you!" Boomer said happily, and scared too.

"Huh?" We said which made us turn around and saw Butch, staring at me.

"Hey BC. You must have read it huh. Do you liked it?"

"Uh..."

"Yes! She did!" Bubbles said then Blossom put her hand in Bubbles' mouth to restrain her from talking.

"Well, here." Butch handed me a white rose which made Blossom and Bubbles scream in excitement!

"Uh, thanks Butch." I quickly said, I didn't even noticed that I was blushing!

Then, Butch gave me a hug in my waist, I tried pulling away but he's much stronger than me. But I didn't realized that my arms were tied to his neck. Then, he gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. I kinda blushed there. I never thought that I would fall in love with a Rowdyruff, but that's just a prediction. I guess all people do fall in love.

When I turned around, I saw Blossom, Bubbles and Boomer had their mouths wide open. I asked them to close their mouths before some fly could get in.

"See ya Boomer!"

"Bye Bubbles!"

Then the three of us flew home together, thinking that my dreams have come true...

* * *

><p><strong>All: ! It's so romantic!<strong>

**Butch: Happy about the poem?**

**Me: Yup, I liked it, everyone liked it!**

**Blossom: That was great!**

**Brick: Hey PPGZaddict.**

**Me: What?**

**Brick: Can I have my POV next chapter?**

**Me; Sure**

**Buttercup: Now that I think about it, this chapter has been my POV!**

**Me: Well, because you needed to hook up with Butch!**

**All: Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**Butch: This is the chapter I like the most!**

**Me: :D Sure ya did!**


	13. Best Day Ever

**Brick: Hey guys!**

**Bubbles: Hi Boomer!**

**Boomer: Hi Bubs!**

**Bubbles: You had a nickname for me?**

**Boomer: Yup...You like it? I'll call you that. PPGZaddict!**

**Me: Yes Boomer?**

**Boomer: In the story, I'll call Bubbles 'Bubs'**

**Me: Okay then!**

**Blossom: PPGZaddict doesn't own anything except the story and some characters!**

**Brick: What makes you jumpy all of a sudden?**

**Blossom: :P**

**CHAPTER 13: BEST DAY EVER**

* * *

><p><strong>[HIM'S POV | IN HELL]<strong>

"Oh welcome back... Dan." I said when my latest creation came in.

"Hmph, that was easy!"

I created Dan to lure Blossom here in Hell, and it keeps getting better and better.

"So, how was your day?"

"Fine, having Blossom fall in love with me was easy! I never thought she would be that dense."

"Hm, good job. Now time for part 2!" I said with my dark voice.

"Anyway Him, can you tell me exactly what your plan is?" Dan asked, sitting on one of my pink and red sofas.

"Well, since the Powerpuff Girls are unbeatable because their so-called leader was there to guide them. So, to take the Powerpuffs down, I need to kill the leader first! So the 2 girls won't have any idea what to do because their leader is already dead! Don't worry, I won't be doing it alone, Mojo will help too since he wants to take them down."

"Ohhh...that's dumb."

"WHAT? Well, do you have any more plans?" I said with my dark voice.

"Yup, I do..." Dan said, with an evil grin.

* * *

><p><strong>[BLOSSOM'S POV | IN HER ROOM]<strong>

Wow! Today was suspense! I took Dan to a tour, Buttercup hooks up with Butch, and Bubbles to Boomer! But, what about Brick? Gaah! Don't think about him!

_Dear Diary,_

_I met someone today, his name is Dan. He's a new student. He's so cute, and awhile ago at the bench we were sitting, he said that I was cute! That made my heart jump! That's when he was leaning closer to me, I closed my eyes until Brick jumped from the bushes. He had to shout at me awhile ago when I was trying to help him then he will eavesdrop on us? _

_But whenever I see him, why does my heart leap for joy? Ah! I don't know why? But I know that I am in love with...Dan..._

_PS: Thinking is haaaard! But studying's better! :)_

_XOXO, Blossom._

"Blossom! Dinner!" I heard Buttercup yell from downstairs.

"COMING!"

While we were eating dinner, the Professor started a conversation.

"So Girls, how was your day?"

"Exciting!"

"Lovely!"

"Thrill!"

"Wow, you girls must like High School right?"

"Yup! We did, especially Bubbles and Buttercup!" I said, then drinking juice.

"Really? What happened?" The Professor continued to ask.

I told him the story, when Bubbles was with Boomer and Buttercup was with Butch.

"Huh? But what about you and Brick?" The Professor said, noticing that we were the only ones who wasn't together yet.

"Oh uh, well..."

"Don't worry Blossom, I know you will have some quality time together." They all said.

"Thanks girls, thanks Professor." I said happily.

* * *

><p><strong>[BRICK'S POV | IN HIS ROOM]<strong>

"Knock knock!" Boomer said, together with Butch.

"What dya want?" I asked them, kinda annoyed.

"...!" They said, every word.

"But first, can we come in?" Boomer said.

"Come in!"

They told me about the Powerpuff Girls, especially Bubbles and Buttercup. After the story, I haven't even heard Blossom's name.

"Oh uh, okay then. Congrats bros!" I simply said. Pushing them off my room.

I have been thinking lately, I still had Mr. Finn's words in my mind until now: _Brick, treasure the one you always care about. Danger is coming. Take care._

I have been thinking what..or who. I still couldn't figure it out. That is until Dan came into my mind. Every time I see him, I could see black aura from his body, I didn't think that Blossom would notice it because I am the only one who could see peoples' auras. Maybe **he** is the one who Mr. Finn said, _danger_.

_**Hey Brick, Long time no talk!**_

_Shut up, I'm trying to think here._

**_Which is correct!_**

_Oh just...wait, it means, Dan is the danger Mr. Finn is talking about?_

**_Maybe, maybe not._**

_You're no help._

**_Really? Well, just wait and see..._**

After he said that, I fell unconscious...I didn't knew what happen but it all turned dark...

_I wonder where am I..._

* * *

><p><strong>Brick: Hey! Where the heck did you take me?<strong>

**Me: Na-uh! That's a mystery, you get to know to the next chapter.**

**Butch: Hey BC.**

**Buttercup: I told you don't call me that!**

**Boomer: Hi Bubs!**

**Bubbles: Hi Boom!**

**Butch: Hey! That's my nickname to him! Don't steal it!**

**Me: Well then, here is a cliff hanger! And I am so sorry if this is short, but I promise they'll be many chapters!**

**Where did Brick gone off to? Is he going to meet his subconscious self? What is going to happen next? Stay tuned!**


	14. Subconscious Selves

**Brick: Hey PPGZaddict! You haven't told me where am I!**

**Me: Hey! Just read the story. And don't call me PPGZaddict, my name's Lauren!**

**Bubbles: Lauren? Wow that's a nice name!**

**Blossom: Say Lauren, what's your full name?**

**Me: It's Lauren Joy! Some of my friends call me Lj., but I prefer Lauren.**

**All: Hi Lj!**

**Me: Ahh! Oh alright! You can call me Lj.**

**Butch & Buttercup: Well, PPGZaddict...Er Lj doesn't own anything except the story and some characters.**

**Me: Have fun reading!**

**CHAPTER 14: SUBCONSIOUS SELVES**

* * *

><p><strong>[BRICK'S POV]<strong>

_...Hey. where am I?_

**_You're in my world, my dimesion._**

_What?_

**_Aw come on! I know you're not deaf, stand up!_**

I did what he said, I opened my eyes until I saw a castle. I walked towards it until someone blocked my way.

"Hey! What are you- Huh?" I stopped because I saw myself, standing right in front of me!

"Who are you?" I asked _me._

"I'm you. Who else? Want to come in?"

"Sure."

I followed through the castle, that is until I saw Boomer and Butch.

"Boomer! Butch!" I called out.

"No Brick! They're not your brothers. They are but not in this dimension. They are the subconscious selves of themselves."

"Ohh." I said until I saw Blossom's and her sisters'.

"So all the people here are the subconscious selves of the people in reality?" I asked him.

"Yup. And we have another power we can use."

"What?" I was eager to know!

"We can time travel"

"Wow, so, you can go back to the past." I asked, I'm surprised!

"Yup, and I'm going to show you something..."

"Wait, you're going to take me..."

..OoO..

..oOo..

..OoO..

"...somewhere in the past or future?" I asked.

"We're in the past. You know Him, right?"

"Yup, what about Him?"

"And you also know Dan."

"Yes. Why?"

"Well, have a look"

I was directed to Hell, we were in a time cloak, which makes us invisible. I saw Him and Dan come in and had a little chat. They were talking about the plan on how to destroy the Powerpuff Girls!

"So, Dan was working for Him!"

"Yup, I knew it but I was forbidden to tell you."

"Why?"

"Because if I told you something that happened in the past where we time traveled, it would alter the time continuum. (A/N: Sorry, don't know the spelling.)

"Continu-what?"

"Never mind, just listen."

_"WHAT? Well, do you have any more plans?_" I heard Him say. Dan must have rejected his plan.

"_Yup, I do..._" Dan said, with an evil grin.

Before Dan could say his plan, we were sent directly back to the castle.

"What! I haven't heard Dan's plan yet!" I yelled.

"Look Brick, you need to go back to your dimension. We'll meet again, right now, your self is unconscious and is sent to the hospital. You better wake up now, your brothers are worried."

"What? Wait..."

..oOo..

..OoO...

..oOo..

_"Look! He's waking up!"_

_"Brick? BRICK?"_

_"Hey Bro, are you okay?"_

_"Brick?"_

_"Come on! Wake up sleepy head!"_

_"Buttercup! Don't tease him right now!"_

"Huh? Where am I?" As soon as I woke up, I saw Butch, Boomer, Buttercup, Bubbles, and Blossom's head staring at me.

"BRICK!"

"What happened?" I asked.

"You're in the hospital right now..." Blossom's here too. "You're brothers said that once they entered your room, you were lying on the floor, unconscious."

"Bro, you okay?" I heard Butch asked.

"Yeah Bro.." I replied.

"I'll go get the nurse" Boomer said, running along with Bubbles.

"Hey Brick, I guess you're hungry? I'll go to the canteen, I'll see what I can find." Butch said, always hungry.

"I better go with him too. he might eat it all up. Hey Blossom! Watch him okay?" Buttercup said, running after Butch.

"Brick, tell me, is everything okay?" Blossom asked me.

I quickly remembered the plan Him is up to. I told her that Him was going to kill her with the help of Dan. Blossom just stared at me, thinking it was all a dream.

"Brick, just relax. You're safe, we all are. Don't worry about it."

Come to think of it, Dan was here too!

"Brick, you okay?" He asked me. Then he gave an evil glare with an evil grin, this must mean that it wasn't a dream!

"Look, just rest. We won't bother you." Blossom said.

"Hey Blossom, can I talk to Brick for a second? In private, boy-to-boy." Dan said, in a fake smile.

"Sure thing." Blossom said as she went out of the room.

"So Dan, working for Him huh?"

"How do you know?" His voice was, different.

"I have some tricks up my sleeve."

"Well, in time, you won't have any. And your poor little Blossom is going to be killed soon enough."

"Grrrr..." I shot an eye beam on him but he dodged it, instead it hit a flower vase.

"Don't try and use powers Brick, coz they wouldn't work."

"Hey guys! I found some food!" Butch then interrupted us. I gotta thank him later.

"Hey! The nurse is already here. She said that you're free to go."

"At last!" I said.

I wouldn't let anything hurt Blossom, not even a single hair plucked on her, I would kill that person who did. Let him try to kill her, I'll be ready for battle anytime!

* * *

><p><strong>Blossom: Aww! That was so sweet Brick!<strong>

**Brick: *Blushes***

**Boomer: See! I told ya! Pay up Butch!**

**All except Boomer & Butch: Huh?**

**Bubbles: What?**

**Butch: We made a bet if Brick's going to be..you know, over protective with Blossom. And, he won.**

**Boomer: Ahaha! Pay up!**

**Me: Well, just stay tuned! Hoped you liked it!**

**Buttercup: Hey Lj, what's going to happen next?**

**Me: That's a secret!**

**All: STAY TUNED!**


	15. The Scorpion

**Blossom: Hi again!**

**Me: Oh yeah, messages or comments from the you readers, thanks soooo much! I appreciate it very much and as you wish, here is a new chapter, I improved it to be more...uh..what do you call that word?**

**Bubbles: interesting?**

**Me: Oh right. And I'm so so so so sorry if I haven't updated in a while. Well because today is the first day of our school. I'm in 2nd year of High school right now! There's no junior high or middle school here.**

**Buttercup: Hey Lj, can you make something?**

**Me: What?**

**Buttercup: I'm in the mood for kicking butt, so can you?**

**Me: Sure...That's part of the story I was thinking of adding in this chapter.**

**RRB: Just read it...Again, Lj says thanks!**

**CHAPTER 15: THE SCORPION**

* * *

><p><strong>[BRICK'S POV | BACK AT THE RRB'S HOUSE]<strong>

"So you're saying that Dan was working for Him?" Boomer repeated.

"...And is going to kill the Powerpuff Girls starting with Blossom?" Butch continued.

All I did was nod my head. After nodding, I saw shocked look on their faces. They must have cared for the Powerpuff Girls this much.

"Hey bro, if you want to protect them..." Boomer said.

"...We'll be at your side." Butch continued.

"Thanks guys." I replied back, with a relived smile.

* * *

><p><strong>[BLOSSOM'S POV | FLYING BACK HOME]<strong>

I'm still worried about Brick, about him saying that I was to be killed by Dan and Him, but we took care of Him many years now. He hasn't returned from Hell ever since...But, why would Brick say something like that?

**_Because he's right about it._**

_Huh? Who are you?_

**_I'm you, but your subconscious self. I'm here to guide you._**

_Oh, well...did you say that Brick was right about Him and Dan killing me?_

**_Maybe, maybe not. _**(A/N: Remembered the line? Ahaha, Deja Vu)

**_You have to find out that yourself. I can't help you but to guide you. And, you better look out._**

_Why?_

"BLOSSOM! LOOK OUT!"

"Gaaaah!" I said as soon I dodged that electric post. Have I been spacing out? Maybe...

"Blossom, you okay?" Buttercup asked me.

"Oh yeah, never better!" I replied back.

Once we got home, as if on cue, a monster attacked TownsVille. We had no choice but to go to the city and fight it.

When we got there, the monster was a giant scorpion! I can sense that it had a very hard shell and a very pointy tail filled with venoms.

"Bubbles! Cut its legs!" I shouted to Bubbles.

"Buttercup, take care of its head!" She followed.

"But, what about you?" Bubbles asked.

"I'll try and cut its tail." I replied back, zooming off to its tail. (A/N: FYI: A scorpion has a very poisonous tail connected to it. Good luck Blossom!)

I tried my best to cut it but it kept dodging my attacks, that is until it sucked me in!

"BLOSSOM! BLOSS..." I heard my sisters shouting my name.

I got up on my feet, but once I opened my eyes, I saw hundreds of needles attached to it. (A/N: I just made that idea up because I saw my mom sewing at the time I wrote this!)

"Needles? How come there are needles inside a scorpion's tail?" I tried to test it by using a flower I picked up awhile ago and pricked it with a needle. The result, it wiltered then died.

I used my X-ray vision to see where am I. Unfortunately, I am in the middle part of the tail. So I made my way without getting pricked. (A/N: There is a clear path with no needles, only at the side and at the top.)

But after awhile, my hair was caught on one of the needles which made me turn around. To my surprise, I was pricked! It left a small purple dot on my left arm until...until the world went...dark...

...

...

**[BUBBLES' POV]**

"Buttercup! I'm done with its feet, I'll go help Blossom!"

"Good...i..de..a!"

I flew as fast as I could and cut of the half of the scorpion, being careful not to cut Blossom or anything, that is, she fell right in front of me, unconscious. I flew to her and caught her unto my back, safe.

"Hey Bubbles! I'm done!" Buttercup approached us with the scorpion floating on the sea.

"Wow Buttercup, that was fast. Come on, we need to go home." I said, flying away, Buttercup followed.

"PROFESSOR? Professor!" I yelled.

"What is it Bubl- WHAT HAPPENED?" The Professor said opening the door for us. While I went straight to Blossom's room and put her down gently in her bed.

The Professor went inside the room with Buttercup. He explained it all, that Blossom was poisoned. Then the Professor went straight to his lab and tried making an antidote.

_Blossom? Blossom, please wake up. _

I held her hands and her forehead, that is until I called the Professor again, saying that Blossom has fever, and a very high one. I was told to stay and watch her, while Buttercup helped the Professor.

_Blossom, I just wish that I were smart as you. You would know what to do..._

**_Don't worry Bubbles, she will be fine. As soon as the Professor finishes his antidote._**

_Uh? Wh-who are you? _I replied, wiping my tears off.

**_I'm your subconscious self. I am YOU. _**

_Thanks for keeping me company. :)_

**_No Problem! _**

_Blossom...Please get well soon...I don't know what will happen to the Powerpuff Girls without you...I need you Blossom, please wake up..._

* * *

><p><strong>Buttercup: Aw come on!<strong>

**Bubbles: *sniff* why?**

**Brick: Why does it have to have to much drama?**

**Me: Because I like to. There's nothing you could do about it.**

**Boomer: Right right! Oh yeah, how was your first day of school?**

**Me: Fine! But to my surprise, we will be going home at 6:00 PM everyday.**

**Butch: Owww...**

**Me: Haha, oh yeah, to the user who told me that he/she wasn't satisfied with my story, about Dan and Blossom, look, I promise I'll improve it.**

**ALL: WELL, STAY TUNED!**


	16. Trance

**Me: Hey guys! Sorry if I haven't updated for awhile...school SUCKS! Grrr**

**Buttercup: That took ya long.**

**ALL: *Nods head***

**Brick: Come on! Hurry up! You owe an apology!**

**Me: Why?**

**Brick: For hurting Bl-**

**ALL: ?**

**Brick: Gaaaah! Just continue!**

**CHAPTER 16: TRANCE**

* * *

><p><strong>[BRICK'S POV]<strong>

Is it posible that Blossom likes Dan? Am I jealous that much? Why is love this complicated?

I thought and thought as I lied down on my red bed and closed my eyes until...

"BRICK! Brick open up!" I heard Boomer shouting.

"What the heck is it now?"

"Blossom...She...was...uh...Well..." Boomer said, stuttering. He must be so worried.

"Spit it out."

"Blossom's unconscious right now. She's sick! The Professor said that it would be possible for Blossom to..." Boomer said, laying his head down low.

"To what?" I said, clutching his collar.

"...die..." That single word shocked my heart and my brain as I flew towards the girls' house and knocked, to be polite.

"Who is it- Brick? What are you..." Buttercup opened the door. Before she says anything, I interrupted her.

"Where's Blossom?"

"She's upstairs, with Bubbles."

"Thanks." I said, dashing through their room and knocked, again...

"Yes?" Bubbles said as she opened the door.

"Hi Bubbles, is Blossom okay?"

"Uh she's fine. But she got a high fever now. The Professor's working for an antidote. I'll leave you two here." Bubbles said, walking right outside and letting me in.

"Thanks."

* * *

><p><strong>[NORMAL POV | IN HELL]<strong>

"AHAHAAHAHAHA! The plan worked!" Him said, with his feminine voice followed by his dark one.

"Hpmh, nah, that was nothing..." Dan said, sitting on Him's favorite chair.

"So, what's next Him?" Dan asked.

"Just wait and see..."

* * *

><p><strong>[BLOSSOM'S POV | DREAMING]<strong>

_"Whoa...what the...Am I in..."_

_"...Hell..."_

_I heard a feminine voice until it changed into a dark one which made me shiver..._

_"W-who are you?"_

_"Don't you know Blossom? For a smart one like you..." The voice again.._

_"S-show yourself!" I could feel tears in my eyes, am I afraid?_

_I started running, that is until I saw a castle, a red one, with fire surrounding it. I ran away from it but the castle seems to follow me!_

_"Gaa! Go away!"_

_"No way Blossom...This is my world now, there's nothing you could do about it."_

_Then after awhile, I could feel claws on my hands and on my neck._

_"Hi Blossom, we meet again," I should have known, Him "So, how's life above?"_

_"Him, you're not dead?" He was supposed to be! We killed him years ago!_

_"Ahahaha, you think that you could defeat me that easily? In your dreams!" Him said..._

_"Now, do you think it's time?" Him said again_

_"Time for...what?"_

_I could feel his four claws (A/N: I made Him's claws four.) strangle me, piercing my hands and my neck._

_"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

_"Time to die Blossom...Ahahahahahaha!"_

* * *

><p><strong>[BRICK'S POV | BACK TO REALITY]<strong>

"Come on Blossom, wake up!" I keep saying those same words for an hour now, until I could hear Blossom screaming, in pain.

"Blossom? BLOSSOM?" I tried shaking her body and saying her name many times, until her sisters came upstairs along with Boomer and Butch.

"What's wrong?" Bubbles asked, while Buttercup and Butch went to get the Professor.

"She's...she's..."

"BLOSSOM!" Bubbles and Boomer shouted, hoping she would wake up.

Blossom is suffocating in her sleep, I couldn't do much than to wake her up in her trance.

After for a few minutes, we were still trying our best to wake up Blossom. I could see Bubbles' face filled with tears, lucky for her Boomer's here to comfort her.

"Blossom, what's happening?" The Professor said, holding an injection with green stuff inside it.

"Brick, move." Butch and Buttercup said, I hate being bossed but I did.

The Professor injected something on Blossom's arm which made her wake up, breathing heavily..

"Blossom?" We all said in unison.

"What...just...ha..ppened?" Blossom said, still shocked and breathing heavily.

"You're...fine.." I said, giving Blossom a hug.

"Of course I'm fine. I just had...a bad dream"

"That doesn't matter, at least you're fine, we're fine too." I said, concerned.

"Thanks..." She replied back, hugging me back.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Now isn't that sweet?<strong>

**Brick: *blushes***

**Buttercup: AHAHAHAHA! Brick is blushing! Brick is blushing!**

**Butch: Don't tell me you're affected!**

**Brick: I'm not.**

**Bubbles: *sniff* *sniff* How come it all has to be drama?**

**Me: I want it.**

**Blossom: Ooookay... Well, STAY TUNED!**

**Brick: You still want to continue the story!**

**Blossom: Yes, some reviews/comments told that she should continue. She is the AUTHOR after all..**

**Brick: fine.**

**ALL except Brick: STAY TUNED! THANKS FOR READING**


	17. The Disappearance

**Me: Hi again!**

**PPG: HI!**

**Me: As you readers noticed that I keep forgetting to add the "DISCLAIMER NOTE" in some chapters, well, it was an accident! I'm so excited about writing the chapters that I forgot to add the disclaimer.**

**Brick: You said it.**

**Butch: Yeah.**

**Boomer: Really.**

**PPG: ?**

**Me: What's got into you boys?**

**Brick: Nothing!**

**Me: Okay then, this will be a long one. Continue reading!**

**CHAPTER 17: THE DISAPPEARANCE**

* * *

><p><strong>[BUBBLES' POV]<strong>

"Blossom? Are you sure?" I asked her once I saw her packing her things.

"Hey, are you going somewhere?" Buttercup asked.

"I'm going to school tomorrow." Blossom replied back.

"Hey, you just recovered from that trance thing, and you're going to school tomorrow? No, you should stay home." Buttercup said, with concern on her voice.

"I don't want to. I'm going to school."

"Well, I'll tell-" Buttercup said, I interrupted her.

"Buttercup! If Blossom wants to go to school tomorrow, then it's her decision." I said, I didn't want Blossom to feel bad another day.

"Wait a minute, where are the Rowdyruffs?" Blossom asked.

"They left as soon as you woke up. They didn't want to intrude much. And by the way, it's 11 PM now, we should sleep." I replied back.

"Okay then, good night." Blossom said, going to sleep.

"Good night." Me and Buttercup replied back.

* * *

><p><strong>[BLOSSOM'S POV | NEXT DAY]<strong>

"Good morning Blossom!" Bubbles said, bringing me a breakfast-in-bed.

"Good morning Bubbles. You know you don't have to bring me a breakfast-in-bed." I said.

"I know. But I guess I worry much about you." Bubbles said.

"I'm so sorry if I let you worry about me, is Buttercup up already?"

"Nope. She's still snoring loud." After Bubbles said that, it made me laugh.

"Well, we got 45 minutes to get ready. Wake her up. Thanks for the breakfast!" I said.

"No problem!" Bubbles said, hopping happily outside.

As I got out of my bed, I took a bath, dressed up, and went outside.

After that 45 minutes, we flew to school, but something isn't right...Like something is missing...

"Hey Bubbles, do you feel that..."

"that something isn't right? Yes I do."

"How about you Buttercup?"

"Yup, same here."

Once we got to school, there was no one there. The school was, empty and ruined... That is until we saw the Rowdyruff Boys coming towards us.

"Blossom!" I heard Brick shout.

"Brick?"

"Blossom! Are you okay?" Brick asked, kinda worried.

"What happened? Where is everyone?" Bubbles asked, walking towards Boomer.

"Don't know. Once we got here, the place was empty." Butch replied back, walking towards Buttercup.

"We better investigate. We might find something." I said, "But we need to go in pairs, Buttercup with Butch, Boomer with Bubbles, and..."

"Me and Blossom." Brick continued.

"Right, so, move out! We meet back here in 15 minutes." I said.

* * *

><p><strong>[DAN'S POV | IN HELL]<strong>

As time passes, I'm sitting on Him's favorite chair which I made mine and I was watching the Powerpuffs and Rowdyruffs on Him's flat screen TV until he came in.

"Oh hi Him." I said, not taking my eyes off the TV.

"Well? DO you like it?"

"Yup. But where did you sent them? The TownsVille High is full of students right now."

"Here. In a hologram. Clever huh? So, what do we do next?" Him said.

"Well, why don't you put up some more action. I want to see blood and them begging for mercy!"

"Wow, you must really hate them."

"Sure did."

**_-FLASHBACK (DAN'S PAST)-_**

_"Girls! Stop him!" Blossom shouted as he pointed to the man who I called "father"_

_"Coming!" Bubbles and Buttercup replied._

_The Powerpuff Girls were going to imprison my dad for stealing money in order to support us, but to the girls, it is a terrible crime._

_"No! Don't!" I yelled, but the girls knocked him out, leaving him dead._

_"Why would you do it?" I shouted at them._

_"Well, just so you know, he committed a crime..." Blossom said._

_"..And criminals deserved to be punished..." Bubbles continued._

_"..Or end up dead." Buttercup finished._

_"Grrrrrr..." Then, the girls flew away...leaving me alone with my father's body lying in a puddle of blood._

_"I'll get my revenge Girls, I swear I'll let you suffer from what you did."_

_So after that, I went to Him and sacrificed my body and soul and I was reborn with superpowers and I vowed to avenge my father's death to kill them._

_"GIRLS, BE READY TO FACE A NEW ENEMY!"_

**_-END OF FLASHBACK-_**

"So, anything interesting that comes into your mind?"

"Duh! Let them disappear one by one, then torture the leaders and let them die in front of their very siblings!" I said, angrily.

"Whoa...I like it..." Him said.

* * *

><p><strong>[BOOMER'S POV]<strong>

Me and Bubbles have been walking for awhile now but we haven't even found something yet. Silence was surrounding us, until Bubbles said something.

"Um Boomer?"

"Yes? What is it?"

"Well, I just want to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Well...Um...Can I- Gaaa!"

"BUBBLES!"

Before Bubbles finished her sentence, she disappeared in thin air! So I decided to find Butch and Buttercup along the way.

"BUTCH? BUTTERCUP! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS!" I shouted until Butch pinched me in my arm.

"Ow! Oh hi Butch."

"What the heck's wrong?"

"Bubbles! She...uh...she..."

"Disappeared? Buttercup did too. Come on, let's find Brick." Butch replied.

"Come on! Let's just hope that Blossom hasn't disappeared right now."

* * *

><p><strong>[BUBBLES' POV]<strong>

_Whoa, what just happened? Last minute I was with Boomer then I...I..._

"Oh, welcome Bubbles!" a voice said which made me scared.

"W-who are you?" I said, trying to get up, but to my surprise, my hands are tied up behind my back.

"Bubbles? Is that you?" I heard Buttercup's voice.

"Buttercup?"

"Oh look, the two girls have recognized each other. Now, one more to go..."

"D-Dan?" I whispered.

"Oh right you are Bubbles!"

"How-How could you? Blossom..she.."

"She's next..."

After that, I felt a sudden pain at my neck and all I saw was the blurry vision of Dan and Him..wait, Him?

_Oh...no..._

* * *

><p><strong>[BRICK'S POV]<strong>

"Hey Blossom! Any sign in there?" I asked Blossom.

"Nope. Nothing here. I wonder how my sisters are doing..."

After Blossom could finish her sentence, somebody just jumped at me!

"Wha- Boomer? Butch?" I asked, annoyed.

"Blossom! Thank goodness your still here! See Boomer! I told you we'd make it in time."

Me and Blossom just stared at them, confused.

"Well, you see Blossom...Your sisters, they disappeared." Boomer started.

"They..disappeared? But you're with them!"

"Yes, we know, but they disappeared in thin air. Then we came to find you guys." Butch said.

"But..."

"WAIT!" I interrupted them.

"What's wrong?" Boomer and Butch asked.

"I think there is a pattern here. If Bubbles and Buttercup disappeared, then-" I was cut off by something...

"BRICK!" I heard Blossom scream until it went silent again.

"Oh no!"

"BLOSSOM!"

"Grr..."

"Now what?" Boomer asked.

"What else, we find them." I said.

"_Oh you won't find them..._" A voice just said.

"Who are you!" Butch yelled.

"Show yourself!" Boomer shouted.

"Where did you take the girls?" I yelled angrily.

"_Oh somewhere you'll never find them..."_

"Grrrrr..." Butch growled.

I knew that voice...it's, Dan? That's Dan's voice when we were alone in the hospital!

"Show yourself Dan! Don't be such a coward!"

"Dan?" Boomer said, puzzled.

"Brick?" Butch continued, confused.

"It's Dan! Don't you sense it!" I knew it! I was right all along!

"Dan, I swear if you hurt Blossom or her sisters, I'll make you regret it!"

* * *

><p><strong>[BLOSSOM'S POV]<strong>

_What the? Where am I?_

"Good, you're awake now. Nice to meet you again Blossom..." A feminine voice just spoke.

"Again? Who are you?"

As I woke up, I was inside of a tube. Glass tube.

I tried using my eye beam but it didn't work. But what I saw next was more scary: Bubbles and Buttercup!

"Bubbles! Buttercup!" I shouted because I saw them tied up in a wall in chains.

"Blossom? Is that you?" Good thing that the tube isn't soundproof.

"Bubbles? Are you alright?" I shouted back. They were in the opposite side of the wall.

"Oh hi Blossom...Nice to meet ya!"

"What? Dan?"

"Yup! After what you did to my dad, I'll avenge him..."

"Wait, are you the..." I said, confused.

"Yup, I'm the boy who saw his father die in front of his very eyes!" Dan said, angrily.

"He was a criminal! There was nothing we could do!"

"No! You let him die! I thought you were superheroes! I idolized you, but...what you did destroyed that..."

"Look, he was a criminal! Criminals deserved it!" I keep on shouting until I saw tears from his eyes.

"I don't care! Right now, all I ever wanted for the past 6 years was revenge. Revenge to kill the one who ordered her teammates to kill the one I loved! You will pay Blossom..." Dan said, angrily.

"Good work Dan, fill your heart with hatred! REVENGE!" Him said, turning to me.

"Him? You're alive?"

_Oh no..._

* * *

><p><strong>[BRICK'S POV]<strong>

We're still looking for Blossom and the others, until Boomer pulled a lever and it revealed...a red castle.

"Whoa!" I heard my brothers spoke.

"Wait, is this..."

"Yup Brick, you're right. This **IS** Hell." I heard Dan's other voice just spoke.

"Come on guys! Let's get back the girls!" I commanded them and we flew inside as fast as we could.

Once we got inside, there was doors, red doors. Boomer opened one (A/N: That idiot.).

But when we got inside the room Boomer just opened, I heard my brothers released an "Aw man!"

Well, it was an "Aw man!" alright...

* * *

><p><strong>Brick: Hey! Why didn't you continue?<strong>

**Me: Because I want the readers to be excited. If they are for the next chapter.**

**Blossom: What will happen to us?**

**Me: That's a secret!**

**Buttercup: IDC...**

**Bubbles: ?**

**Butch: It means 'I Don't Care'**

**Boomer & Bubbles: Ohh.**

**Me: Well, here's a cliff hanger!**

**What did the Rowdyruff Boys saw on that room? What will happen to the Powerpuff Girls? STAY TUNED!**

**Me: PS: Look, I'm sure the title doesn't make sense but I'm sure it fits the chapter. **


	18. Adventure of a Lifetime

**Me: Hi! Wow, thanks for the reviews and I think I'm making progress in this fanfic..Well, continue reading!**

**Brick: Ahem.**

**Blossom: ?**

**Butch: Huh?**

**Boomer: Eh?**

**Brick: THE DISCLAIMER NOTE!**

**Me: Oh...Well, I don't own anything except the story of course. Have fun reading!**

**ALL except me: We won't..**

**CHAPTER 18: ADVENTURE OF A LIFETIME**

* * *

><p><strong>[BRICK'S POV]<strong>

"Aw man..."

Well, what we saw is really bad, REALLY BAD!

We saw the Powerpuff Girls, dead.

"Buttercup!" Butch shouted, running towards Buttercup who is filled with blood.

"BUBBLES! NO!" Boomer followed. hugging Bubbles.

"Blossom! What the heck just happened?" I shouted, with tears followed.

"Oh Dan and Him will pay!" Butch yelled.

"For killing the Powerpuff Girls!" Boomer shouted.

"We'll make them regret it!" I yelled with fury.

* * *

><p><strong>[HIM'S POV]<strong>

"Oh, would you look at that. Ha! They didn't knew that the room they're in is just a simple illusion. Hmm, the boys have changed, they cared too much.."

"Him! I want to kill the girls now!" Dan yelled.

"Soon enough you will. We'll just wait for the Rowdyruff Boys' arrival." I replied back.

"Well, hurry it up!"

The Rowdyruff Boys will be driven into many rooms. Just as I planned it to be. Hmph, let's see how will they survive every room.

* * *

><p><strong>[BRICK'S POV]<strong>

"Brick! We have to get them now!" Butch said, holding the body of Buttercup.

"Later we will. We still need to find out where he's hiding." I replied.

"Brick! Butch! Look!" Boomer said, pointing at the girls.

"What..."

"..the..."

"..heck?"

The girls' bodies stood up! But I could say that they have no pulse at all! Even though the girls stood up, we felt that something was wrong.

"Brick! Look out!" Butch shouted.

"Wha?" Blossom was charging at me and was holding up a dagger. (A/N: Dagger is like a small knife with teeth.)

"What's going on?" Boomer reacted, Bubbles was going to shot him a laser beam but he dodged it.

"Grrr, what did they do?" Butch shouted.

"I don't know, but we can't fight them!" Boomer yelled back.

"We have no choice!" Butch shouted while dodging Buttercup's attacks.

I ignored the two arguing because I was thinking of a way to stop them.

"Boomer! Butch!" I called them.

"What? We're kinda busy ya know!"

"They're not real! They're just like illusions or something!" I yelled back.

"How do you know!" Boomer yelled.

"Remember? I can see people's auras. They have no auras at all!"

"Oh. I forgot that you have that gift." Butch said, his finger under his chin.

"BEAT EM!"

So we fought with the 'illusions' of the Powerpuff Girls.

I fought with Blossom, Butch fought with Buttercup, and Boomer fought with Bubbles.

After that intense battle, we went out of the room exhausted. That is until we saw another door.

"Boomer! Don't open it!" Butch said.

"Oh, okay."

"Phew!" Me and Butch sighed.

"Okay, we need to find a way out instead of going into these crazy doors." I said.

"Agree. I don't want to run in anymore illusions." Boomer exclaimed.

"You were the one who opened it in the first place." Butch said.

"Let's just fly our way outside and maybe we'll find another opening." I said.

"Good idea."

So we tried to fly outside of the castle but the doors went shut!

"Oh no. So, anymore ideas Brick?" Butch said, who almost bumped to the door.

"I guess we have no options left than to open each door we find." I replied.

"Aw man!" Boomer exclaimed.

We found another red door. This time Butch opened it, I can sense that he's scared because I can see him shaking once he held the knob.

"Go on." Boomer said, hiding behind me.

"Don't worry Butch, we're the Rowdyruff Boys, we can do it." I said, encouraging Butch.

"Okay."

As soon as he opened the door, we only saw a plain empty room.

"Huh? Now why would an empty room be here?" Boomer said.

"Dunno." I replied back.

"Come on."

But once we entered the room, it wasn't empty after all! It began to fill with spider webs which captured us in it.

"Waaaaaaaa! Brick!" Oh, did I mention that Boomer was afraid of spiders? (A/N: Nope, I didn't think you did. And I just made up that Boomer's afraid of spiders.)

"BOOMER! JUST CALM DOWN!" Butch replied back.

"How..how can I calm down!"

"Don't forget we have superpowers!" I yelled.

"Oh, okay." Boomer said as he tried his eye beam to cut it.

"Gaaa! It's not working!" Boomer shouted.

"JUST STOP PANICKING!" Both me and Butch shouted back. (A/N: Don't you think this is a funny scene?)

"HOW CAN I?"

"Just relax! Nothing's going to happen!" I replied back to Boomer.

"Well Brick, I think you're wrong about that." Butch said, pointing to a big spider. Wait, **big spider**?

"Uh...Boomer?" I said.

"Yes?" Boomer replied.

"I think we should start panicking now."

"Aaah!" Boomer shouted.

All I did was to cut the webs by using my eye beam but it isn't working! That is, until I had an idea.

"Boomer! In order to save us, and yourself, I'm going to need your help."

"No way I'm doing it!" Boomer denied.

"DO YOU WANT TO BE EATEN TO DEATH OR SEE THE SUNLIGHT AND BUBBLES?" Butch shouted.

"See the sunlight and Bubbles?" Boomer said.

"Good, now, you have Sonic Voice right?"

"Yes."

"Use it against the spider webs. Me and Butch will try using our eye beams to support you."

"Roger!"

"AHHHHHH!" Boomer shouted using his loud sonic voice.

"Butch! Use eye beams! NOW!"

Me and Butch did eye beams until all webs were cut off and you may guess who ran outside first.

"GET ME OUTTA HERE!" Boomer screamed.

"Brick! Open the door!" Butch called on to me.

"Come on!" The big spiders were still behind us until I opened another door.

"Hurry up!" Boomer went inside first, Butch second which makes me last.

"Gaaa! I hate this castle!" Boomer said.

"I agree."

"Me too."

All of us were breathing heavily now. We don't know what will happen next, so we just explored the corridors until we saw another door.

"Nu-uh! No way I'm going inside that room! Who knows what lies there inside?" Boomer said.

"How will we know if we don't look?" I replied.

"Fine." Boomer agreed.

_I just hope that Blossom and her sisters are okay.._

**_Of course they are._**

_You again?_

**_Yup, well, do you want my help or not?_**

_I do._

_**Well, I guess it's time to let you pay a visit.**_

_Again?_

_**Yup. You better be unconscious right now.**_

_Fine..._

After that, it all went dark, but I knew that this happened again so I have nothing to worry about.

"Brick?" Butch said.

"Brick? Brick? What's going..." I didn't heard what Boomer said.

...

...

"Hi again."

"Hey, so, can you tell me what the heck's going on?"

"Sure."

I saw the castle again but right now, what I saw was different the last time I came here. The place was all torn down. There was nothing left.

"What happened?" I reacted.

"Him has been here. He destroyed everything."

"But how did he get in here?" I asked.

"That is the answer we have been searching for. We didn't knew how did Him got inside this world."

"Does Him got a subconscious self?" I asked again.

"No. He killed his subconscious self years ago."

"Oh.."

"Okay, since you're the only one who can go in and out of this world, we are counting on you to save our worlds, yours and ours."

"But, how? I'm just a Rowdyruff Boy. I can't defeat Him alone."

"That's why you're here! We're giving you weapons."

Weapons? But we have superpowers! Man, this self must be over reacting that we might be killed by the most powerful villain in the world.

"Here. The Sword of Power." He handed me a long silver sword with a fire printing on it. Once I held it, it began to ignite and started fire.

"Next, the Shield of Mirrors." The '_Shield of Mirrors_' looked like a regular shield. When I shot it with an eye beam, it bounced back to me but I dodged it quickly.

"Lastly, the Hat of Truth."

"Hat of Truth?"

"Yes. But you need to change your cap to this hat. This will guide you to the Powerpuff Girls."

"Fine."

I changed my cap with this hat which transformed into my cap!

"Whoa. Cool."

"Since our business is done, you may now go back. Your brothers are waiting." He said, waving goodbye.

"Hey, wait! You haven't told me what Him's plan!" I yelled.

"Discover it yourself. Good luck."

...

...

"Brick?"

"Brick! Are you okay?"

Once I woke up, I was back in the corridors with Boomer and Butch.

"Are you okay? And why are you holding a sword and a shield?" Butch asked.

"Yeah. Well, it's a long story..." I explained.

* * *

><p><strong>Brick: And why didn't you continue?<strong>

**Me: Because I thought that I said enough. And I've got school tomorrow!**

**Butch: Aw man! We have to wait for five days for you to complete this story!**

**Boomer: UNFAIR!**

**Me: Hey Boomer, I have a present for ya!**

**Boomer: What is it! *OPENS GIFT* GAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Bubbles: What did you give?**

**Me: Oh, just a rubber spider. Hahahahaha!**

**PPG: Hahaha.**

**Butch: Well, stay tuned!**

**Brick: Thanks for the reviews!**

**Blossom: Look out for the next chappie!**

**Bubbles: Hope you liked it!**

**Buttercup: Uh...I got nothin to say.**

**Boomer: AHHH! GET IT OFF ME!**

**Me: See ya soon! I'll be updating!**


	19. Will I Live or Die?

**Brick: Hey! Welcome back!**

**Me: They didn't go anywhere.**

**Blossom: Can we start the story now! I want to see what will happen next!**

**Buttercup: Blossom, patience is a virtue..Haha I guess I'm pretty excited as well!**

**Bubbles: Me too!**

**Butch: Well, have fun reading!**

**Boomer: You may go on!**

**CHAPTER 19: WILL I LIVE OR DIE?**

* * *

><p><strong>[BLOSSOM'S POV | HIM'S LAIR]<strong>

_Brick, please be alright.._

"Oh, he won't..." Dan said.

"What!"

"Come on Blossom! Don't act surprised, I can read minds. So, I see you have developed something very special to Brick huh?" Dan teased me.

"Grr, just wait until I crack this tube open. You'll regret for what you did to my sisters and my friends!" I shouted.

"Oh will I?" Dan said which made me punch the tube I'm in.

"Just see Dan, the Rowdyruff Boys will kick your butt. Just wait and see." I whispered to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>[BRICK'S POV | BACK AT THE CORRIDORS]<strong>

After I told Boomer and Butch the _long story_ that happened. When I saw my subconscious self, why did I had the sword and shield in my hands, well I told them all.

"So, you mean that we got our subconscious selves?" Butch said.

"And you're the one who can save their world and ours?" Boomer said.

"Yup. Now, come on! We still need to find the girls." I said, until my cap glow a dark red.

"Hey Brick, why is your cap glowing?" Oh right, the cap I'm wearing is the Hat of Truth.

I took off my cap and looked inside it, it wrote:

_Brick, follow this note,_

_Look at the side of the western coast,_

_There you will find the host._

"What does that mean?" Boomer asked.

"Western Coast? Then, it must be this way." I said, pointing to the empty side of the room.

"Come on then! Maybe the _host_ is Dan and Him!" Butch said, running towards it.

"Let's go!"

Once we got to the empty side of the room, all we could see was writings.

"Hey! I know this language! It's French!" Butch said.

"Huh? Do you know French?" Me and Boomer said, our mouths open.

"Yeah! We have French classes in school. I pay attention sometimes." Butch replied back.

"What are you waiting for? Read it!" Boomer said, excited.

"_Afin d'ouvrir cette porte_ means _**In order to open this door...**" _Butch started.

"_Vous avez besoin de laisser quelque chose derrière..._ Uh oh.." Butch reacted.

"Why? What does it mean?" I said.

"It means that we should leave something or someone behind which is important for us." Butch said.

"But, who or what?" Boomer asked.

"We can't leave someone!" I yelled.

"But we need to if we would save the girls!" Butch said.

"Alright, both of you go. I'll stay here." I said, sacrificing myself for Blossom's safety.

"No, you're the protector of the 2 worlds, you can't stay here!" Butch yelled.

"He's right." Boomer agreed.

"So, what do we leave?" I asked.

"You guys go, I'll just handle you back." Boomer said.

"WAIT! We'll just leave something that is important to the girls." I said, they agreed.

Boomer left Bubbles' favorite flower he kept, Butch left Buttercup's soccer ball key chain, and I left Blossom's favorite pocketbook.

The door opened and revealed a pathway.

"Come on guys, let's save the girls."

* * *

><p><strong>[BLOSSOM'S POV | HIM'S LAIR]<strong>

It's already an hour but I still couldn't crack open the tube, then I saw that Bubbles and Buttercup were transferred to their tubes.

"Him! How long is it gonna take?" Dan shouted.

"Oh just a while, their headed right this way in five...four...three...two...one..."

"HIM!" I heard Brick shout.

"Brick!" I shouted back.

"Blossom! You're...okay!" Brick said, flying towards me.

"Bubbles!" Boomer shouted, while Butch shouted "Buttercup!".

"I'm so glad to see you!" I said, crying tears.

"Aww, look who just got here, the Rowdyruff Boys." Dan said.

"Grrr, you'll pay for what you did to them!" Brick shouted.

"Oh really? Well, try me." Dan replied.

After that statement, I saw Brick's red streak zooming towards Dan at the speed of light but he dodged it!

"What the?" I said.

"Fine, you want to do this in the hard way!" Brick shouted.

All Dan did was to put his tongue out.

"Grrr..." Brick made an amazing uppercut to Dan but he got right back up in an instant.

"That all you got? Hmph, I thought the leader of the Rowdyruffs were strong. I guess I was wrong about that." Dan said.

"Brick! Brick don't listen to him! He's tricking you!" I knew that trick, Butch tried to do the same thing to me, but I survived.

While Brick and Dan was fighting, I saw Butch and Boomer knock off the glass tubes my sisters were in. I tried my best on cracking the tube, except that something happened.

"Oh Briiiick!" Him said, in his feminine voice which made Brick turn around, until Him pulled a red lever.

"Wha- What's happening?" I cried, the tube was filled with red smoke.

"Blossom! Just-"

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

"Blossom!" I heard Bubbles, Butch, Buttercup, Boomer and Brick's voices screaming my name.

"Haha, you're too late to save your princess Brick, all you can do is stare at her pale body without her Chemical X!" Him said, in his dark voice.

"What? You squeezed the Chemical X out of her body? Grr, you'll regret it!" Brick shouted.

"Brick...help...me..." I said, in a very small squeaky voice, good thing that he has sonic hearing, I was about to go to fall in a deep sleep until I saw the tube went crack.

"Blossom! Just..hang in there! You can do it!" Brick shouted, cracking the tube with his bare hands.

"I...I..can't do it..." Then, I fell...into a deep sleep.

_Will I live? Or die?_

* * *

><p><strong>[BRICK'S POV]<strong>

"Blossom! Please wake up!" I cried. I finally cracked open the tube but I saw Blossom's pale body lying.

"No...HIM!" I shouted. But when I turned around, I saw Bubbles, Boomer, Buttercup, and Butch fighting Him and Dan.

"Aahh!" Bubbles shouted. She was hurt and followed by Boomer.

"You okay? Stay there." Boomer said.

"Okay..."

"Buttercup!" I shouted.

"What? I'm busy!"

"Take Blossom next to Bubbles. I'll handle Him and Dan."

"What are you crazy? We can't defeat them, how can you?" Buttercup said.

"I got weapons. Powerful ones." I replied back.

"Oh, okay, Good luck." Buttercup said.

"Brick! A..little...help..over...here...!" Butch said.

"Boom! Help Butch take down Dan. I'll handle Him."

"Rogah!" Boomer said with a salute sign.

"COME ON! Rowdyruff style!" We shouted in unison.

"YAAAAAA!"

* * *

><p><strong>Brick: Ang why didn't you finish that battle!<strong>

**Me: Because I want to write another exciting chapter.**

**Blossom: I hope that the next chapter is the last one...**

**Bubbles: Why?**

**Blossom: I don't want to see Brick hurt!**

**All: ?**

**Blossom: Ah...Um..I'll be in my room. **

**Brick: :"l**

**All: Yiiihee!**

**Me: STAY TUNED PEOPLE!**


	20. The Intense Battle

**Me: Hey guys! Have you watched the movie RIO?**

**Brick: Nope.**

**Blossom: Don't think so.**

**Bubbles: No.**

**Buttercup: Nah.**

**Butch: Nu-uh.**

**Boomer: Duh?**

**Me: Well, let's just continue the story.**

**All: Have fun reading!**

**CHAPTER 20: THE INTENSE BATTLE**

* * *

><p><strong>[BRICK'S POV]<strong>

"Blossom!"

I held Blossom's pale body which made me furious at Him, then I quickly remembered the weapons my subconscious self gave me.

"The Sword of Power, the Shield of Mirrors, and the Cap of Truth."

"Hey Brick! What are you murmuring about? Uh, can you lend us a hand?" Butch said, still fighting Dan.

"Sure thing."

"YAAAAAAAAAAA! Come on! Rowdyruff Style!"

But every time me and my bros hit Him, he always dodged it or counterattacks it.

"Brick...we..can't...do..it..anymore.." Butch said.

"He's..too...strong..." Boomer then replied.

"Guys, you stay back and handle Dan, I'll take care of Him." I said.

"But...we can't...take Him, how..can you?" Boomer said.

After they said that, I quickly showed them the sword and the shield.

"Oh, okay. We'll just handle your back." Butch said.

"Thanks bro." I replied back.

"Good luck. And remember, don't get killed." Boomer said, facing Dan in his best fighting stance.

I smirked and dashed towards Him in my fastest speed but he dodged it!

"Ha! That all you got Brick? WEAK!" After Him said that, it reminded me of something, the day we battled with the Powerpuff Girls the first time.

"Grrr...You'll pay for what you did to Blossom!" I yelled, picturing her image in my mind.

"Aww, that's so sweet. So sweet I could eat it all up like a PIECE OF CANDY!" (A/N: Him's jokes are corny!)

"Grrr..." I said, targeting his gut, but instead, he got mine.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"Ha! Feel the pain Brick? Well, that's just the beginning."

_Grr...is this..a nightmare? We defeated Him a long time ago, years ago._

**_Brick? Brick?_**

_You again?_

**_Brick! Don't lose hope! Use the Shield of Mirrors to reflect Him's attacks._**

_How do you know?_

**_I'm you remember!_**

_Oh, okay. Wish me luck!_

**_Good luck! And one more thing..._**

_What?_

**_LOOK OUT!_**

?

"Gaaaa!" Him hit me with a laser beam.

"Grrr..."

"Come on Brick! Aren't you supposed to be the strongest boy? The leader of the Rowdyruffs? Blossom's true love?" Him reacted.

"What? H-how do you know?"

"Brick, Brick, Brick...you really didn't know what's going on do you?" Dan said, with my brothers on his shoulders.

"Boomer! Butch!" I could see that my brothers' hands are tied up behind their backs and had scratches all over their body.

"What are you going to do now Brick?" Him said.

"Grrr...right now, I'm going to kill you no matter what! I'm not going to let you kill my friends, especially Blossom!" I said, with full determination.

"Ooh, Him! Can I take him down? I would love to kill somebody who really deserved it." Dan said.

"I would be honored." Him said, lifting my brothers' bodies up.

"So, shall we start?" Dan said, but after he finished saying it, I quickly zoomed towards him (Dan) in the speed of light, until I felt a sharp pain in my stomach.

"Gaaa...aaahh...ngggn..." Dan was holding a dagger, he..he...

**-BLACKOUT-**

_Now, where the heck am I? Huh?_

I saw Blossom standing there near the river, wait, Blossom?

I was standing there, staring at Blossom's usual dress, but this time, it's colored white with a black stripe running from her stomach. Her red hair was untied, which made it beautiful as it's swinging with the wind, and when she turned a glance on me, I could see her crystal pink eyes, locked onto mine.

We were now staring at each other, until a question popped inside my mind: _Am I, dead?_

But all that doesn't really matter now, now that Blossom's here with me, in paradise, with no one around. I could stare her all day. She just looks so dreamy. Is she someone, when you fall in love, but is forbidden? Love is complicated, even though I find it enjoyable all these days, when we met at the bookstore, at school especially in detention, and right now, wait...isn't Blossom...what? Aren't I supposed to be in...

...oOo...

"Ooh, Brick, it seems that you have woken up. I could see that your dream must be, so good." Dan said.

When I woke up, I found myself tied to the walls with chains, I tried to break the chains with my eye beams but it didn't work.

"Brick? Brick!" I heard Boomer's voice.

"What...what happened?" I replied back.

"Well, we can't really explained what happened, when we woke up, we only saw your body lifted up and placed in that wall." Butch replied.

"Wait, where's BLOSSOM!"

"Brick, don't worry about me...I'm fine." Blossom said.

"Blossom?"

* * *

><p><strong>Brick: BLOSSOM! YOU'RE ALIVE!<strong>

**Blossom: Uh, yes I am.**

**Buttercup: Hey! What happened to us?**

**Me: Wait and see.**

**Bubbles: Boomer!**

**Boomer: Bubbles! Huh?**

**Butch: Boom, just stay tuned!**

**ALL: HOPE YOU LIKED IT! CHAPTER 21 WILL BE OUT SOON!**


	21. Only Sacrifice

**Brick: Hey again...**

**Blossom: Welcome back...**

**Bubbles: What's with the long faces?**

**Brick & Blossom: Nothin.**

**Butch: Haha. Come on Boom!**

**ALL: ?**

**Me: Ahhh! I'm running out of ideas in our chat!**

**ALL: ?**

**Me: Just kidding. CONTINUE! This will be a sad and long one. This is for the ones who wanted drama stuff. xD**

**CHAPTER 21: ONLY SACRIFICE  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[BRICK'S POV]<strong>

"BLOSSOM?"

"It's okay Brick, don't worry, I'm fine."

"Brick! You are you talking to?" Boomer shouted.

"Boom! Blossom, she's alive! She's here, talking to me!" I said in joy.

"No she's not, she's over there, lying near Buttercup." Butch replied.

"Huh?"

"Butch's right. I'm Blossom but I'm not her."

"Then, you must be her subconscious self, right?" I replied.

"Yes. Brick, please save her body, she's still breathing, she also has a little pulse inside her. Please save her."

"I promised myself I wouldn't let anyone hurt Blossom, so I'll make him pay..." (A/N: Now I'm really confused of him-Dan and Him... )

After I remembered the promise I made the other night, the night I first met my subconscious self, I was determined right now this very minute, I wouldn't let Blossom die just because of her love at first sight.

"Dan!"

"Yes Brick? Is something wrong?"

"How could you...how could you do this to her?"

"What?"

"She loved you! How could you!"

"So what?" Dan replied back.

I knew that I'm in love with Blossom right now, it's not a crush anymore, I don't care if she loves me or not, all I care about is that I save my Blossom whether she likes it or not!

"Grrraaaah!"

I finally broke the chains with my hands and zoomed for Dan, not minding the pain when Dan pierced me with a dagger.

"You'll pay...you'll pay!"

I tried every move I could make but Dan still succeeds into dodging it, until I made one move that finally hit Dan.

"Ugh..." Dan said, wiping his cheek because of my punch.

_Hey, can you help me now?_

**_I'm not the one in trouble._**

_Are you going to help me or not?_

**_You have weapons, remember?_**

_But Him and Dan got it._

**_Ugh...fine..._**

After I spoke with my subconscious self, I could see Butch's and Boomer's mouth open up. Maybe they saw my subconscious self freeing them.

"What the heck? Brick, is that you?" Boomer said.

"I'm not, I'm his other self." I heard my _other self _replied.

After he said that, I could see my brothers' stare which made me smirk.

"Okay, bring it on!" I shouted.

"With pleasure!" Dan was holding a laser beam. I read about those in Mojo's library, it said that if you were hit even a single hair, it could send you to another dimension and can never come back.

I was surprised until I saw the Shield of Mirrors, I quickly ran towards it just before Dan could shot me with the laser beam, fortunately, I grabbed the shield and just in time, the beam reflected back to Dan which was...well you know what happened.

"Hahaha! In your face!" I shouted with glee then I remembered that Blossom still needs help.

"Brick, Brick..."

"Huh?"

"Brick it's me, Blossom, please save me...please..." I still could hear Blossom's voice, er subconscious self's voice.

So, I ran towards Blossom's lifeless body and laid my head on her chest to hear or feel her heartbeat, thankfully she still has some left.

"Uh Brick..." Bubbles asked, she was okay, and Buttercup as well.

"Don't tell me you're..." Boomer said.

"Yes, I am..." I replied back. I placed my hand over her chest.

"No Brick! Don't do it! There must be another way!" Butch said.

"I agree with Butch, don't do it." Buttercup agreed.

I was going to offer some of my Chemical X to Blossom, since Mojo made us with the DNA of the girls.

"Do I have any other choice!" I yelled.

"Yes! We can go back to the Professor and get Blossom new Chemical X!" Buttercup yelled back.

"We don't have much time! Blossom's going to die, be grateful she still has some very light pulse left, don't you want your sister to be saved!" I yelled back.

"Of course we want to. If she comes back to life, you will be the one who will suffer!" Bubbles screamed with tears.

"I DON'T CARE! I LOVE HER AND I WILL DO ANYTHING TO GET HER BACK!" I shouted which made everyone quiet.

"I don't care if she doesn't love me back, all I ever wanted was to tell her that I loved her since the day I first met her. So, please, don't get in my way, I have to save her even if I have to offer my life, so please don't get in my way."

I placed my hand over her chest once more until it glowed a dark red, my vision went blurry and then the world went...dark...

My life about Blossom, her long red hair, with her signature red bow, her crystal pink eyes, and her rosy cheeks, all I ever wanted was her to know that I love her, even though it's kinda tough to admit since I'm evil, she's good.

I broke one promise that made my life with sense, I never got to tell her how much I loved her. I was about to be gone in this world until I heard someone screaming my name...

"Brick! Brick! Please, don't go..."

* * *

><p><strong>[BUBBLES' POV]<strong>

Brick sacrificed himself just to save Blossom which is now awake...everybody had tears in their eyes, especially Blossom's.

"Brick! Brick! Please, don't go..." Blossom screamed, after Brick gave him his Chemical X, or worse, his life.

"No, please...don't go...please...I...I..."

"Blossom, are you okay?" Buttercup asked.

"I'm not. Brick..." She keeps on saying Brick's name, which made her tears fall into his face.

"Boomer! Butch! Tell me what happened! Now!" Blossom yelled.

"Well...it all happened like this..."

Boomer and Butch, together with me and Buttercup, told her everything. Including what happened to Brick and he said awhile ago before giving up his Chemical X.

"What? No, Brick..he...he saved me from all that?" Blossom said in tears.

"Yes."

"No, BRICK!"

* * *

><p><strong>[BLOSSOM'S POV]<strong>

Why did Brick have to die like that? That's unforgivable... I can take care of myself...

**_Blossom, no need to act like that._**

_Who are you?_

**_I'm you, but your subconscious self._**

_What are you doing in my mind?_

**_I'm here to accompany you. So, if you would like to be alone, please say._**

_Sure._

As I was talking..er thinking with my subconscious self, I could hear Him say something in his feminine voice.

"Aww, how sad...Brick died..." Him said.

When I looked around, there was no sign of Dan anywhere, when I asked Boomer and Butch, they said that Brick took care of him and now is in another dimension.

"So Blossom...it seems you have woken up, how about a fight..." Him said.

But before Him could finish his statement, I quickly zoomed in to Him but he dodged it.

"That all you got?"

I zoomed again to Him but to my surprise, Him got on to my foot and raised me up in mid-air.

"Blossom!" I could hear my sisters including Boomer and Butch.

"Hey! Let...go!"

After a while, Him was still holding my foot when I saw a green streak of light flying towards us, but it wasn't Buttercup's color, it was a darker shade.

"Let..her...GO!" Butch said, making an amazing uppercut.

"Gwwaaaahh!" Him shouted.

"Ah! Thanks Butch." I said.

"No problem, Brick would kill me if I wouldn't save you." Butch said with a smirk while Buttercup made an angry face. Hm, Buttercup must really like him.

"Uh?" There was something shining under the table which made me go near it.

"What? A sword?"

"Blossom! That's just not any ordinary sword." Butch replied. (A/N: Wow, Butch and Blossom must be really close.)

"Hey, Brick said something about a sword, is that it?" Boomer approached us.

"The Sword of Power...how interesting..." Him had recovered fast from Butch's punch.

Him had fired a beam towards Butch and Boomer which made them paralyzed.

"Grrr, you'll regret it!" Buttercup shouted while Bubbles followed back, they must really like Boomer and Butch that much.

I could see Buttercup's green streak fly around Him punching his head back and forth while Bubbles punched Him's stomach left and right.

I never once saw my sisters so determined to fight, do they also love Brick's brothers? When I turned around, I saw Butch lying down with his eyes slightly open and Boomer's mouth is wide open.

But when I turned around again to see my sisters fight, they were kicked in their guts and was thrown across the room.

"Bubbles! Buttercup!"

"So Blossom, it seems that there is no one left to interfere with our fight, shall we begin?" Him said.

"Grrr... YAAAAAH!" I zoomed towards Him and gave a powerful kick, my heart was filled with anger and sadness.

"This is for **Buttercup!**" I gave Him a punch in his face.

"This is for **Bubbles!**" Next, a kick in his gut.

"This is for** Butch!**" I kicked his face which turned red.

"This is for** Boomer!**" I punched his stomach which made Him spit blood.

"And lastly, this is for** BRICK!**" I kicked and punched Him with all my might which left Him only one thing to do.

"Please...have..mercy..." Him pleaded.

"You know Him, you should never, ever mess with me again and my friends, if you do, you won't be in Hell anymore. You hear me?" I shouted.

Him only nodded.

"I said, YOU HEAR ME?" I shouted once more, with a feeling that lightning just struck.

"Yes!" Him shouted back.

Once I turned my back on Him, I quickly saw Dan's laser beam shooter which led him to another dimension. But before I got it, Him got the sword and was about to slash me, good thing I saw Him's shadow from behind so I just zapped him with the laser beam, unfortunately, before I could zap Him, he got an opportunity to slash my dress and my back.

"Aaaah!"

"Grr...good bye Him!" I zapped Him which...well you know what happened.

I quickly ran towards Bubbles and Buttercup, who recovered fast from Him's punches. Butch and Boomer were still paralyzed in one corner, Buttercup and Bubbles flew towards them and kissed them, it was...a miracle, after my sisters kissed them, their pale bodies grew back in color and was back to normal. While me, I flew towards Brick in his lifeless body...lying in the center of the room.

"Oh Brick..." I said in a whisper, but everyone could still hear it.

"Blossom..." Bubbles said.

After a while, I leaned in close to Brick's ear and whispered something...

_Brick, I love you...please don't leave me...I love you. Don't...don't go...I need you..._

Every second we take, Brick's face grew paler and paler.

"Blossom, come on! Let's take him to the Professor." Buttercup said.

"Come on, Girls lead the way." Butch said, still feeling sleepy.

We flew to the outside of the castle, until I remembered I had a cut..er slashed part at my back, so I fell and was unconscious...

* * *

><p><strong>[BRICK'S POV | OTHER SIDE]<strong>

Am I, dead?

"Yes. You are on the other side."

"What? You are you?"

"I'm a guardian. A Guardian of this Side."

"Okay, so, um...can I ask one small favor?" I asked.

"Anything."

"Can I, visit my friends? Please." I begged.

"Of course. Close your eyes now." So I did.

Once I opened my eyes, I found myself floating in mid-air!

"Whaaa!"

Then I realized I was just, floating, until I saw Bubbles and Buttercup together with Butch and Boomer.

"Butch! Boomer!" I shouted but it seems that they couldn't hear me.

Then I saw my body being carried by Butch while I saw Blossom's body being carried by Buttercup.

Blossom's...dead?

While they were flying, I could hear their conversation since I was flying/floating behind them.

"Do you think Brick and Blossom will be okay?" Bubbles asked.

"Of course they will, don't lose hope!" Boomer replied back.

They were headed to their house, I guess they survived Him's traps and something like that.

Will me and Blossom be alright? Or will I/we end up being dead.

I was thinking about that when a white light struck me and sent me back from where I was.

"Brick, I forgot to tell you..."

"What is it?" I asked.

"You're not supposed to be dead, it's a miracle that you have gotten a little pulse." He said.

"Really?" I was surprised and was happy too.

Do I get to see Blossom again? Or will the light pulse of mine will shortly go...

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Ah! That took long.<strong>

**Brick: Long enough.**

**Blossom: Mm-mm. *Nods head***

**Bubbles: So, how's school?**

**Me: Not bad.**

**Butch: :P You lose Buttercup!**

**ALL: ?**

**Buttercup: *laser beam on Butch* Shut up.**

**Me: Well, uh, just stay tuned readers! Hehehe...**


	22. The Picture

**Me: Hi again!**

**Brick: Hey.**

**Blossom: Hi.**

**Bubbles: Is Blossom and Brick going to be alright?**

**Brick & Blossom: ?**

**Me: Read to find out!**

**Bubbles: I don't wanna, I don't wanna cry again…. **

**CHAPTER 22: THE PICTURE**

**[BUTTERCUP'S POV]**

We were almost near our house, and in luck, the Professor's already home, with cops around. He must be so worried.

"Professor? PROFESSOR!" I shouted, banging the door, while Blossom's unconscious body was hanging behind my back.

Once the Professor unlocked the door, he was crying like mad, until he cried out our very names:

"BUTTERCUP!"

"BUBBLES!"

"BLOSS….What happened to her?"

"She was, uh slashed by Him…" Before Bubbles could finish her statement, the Professor said something.

"Why were you fighting Him?"

"Well, before we answer that, please take my brother's and Blossom's body." Butch answered.

"Okay, take them to the lab." He said, warding the cops off.

After we took Brick and Blossom's bodies lying in a bed, we told the Professor the whole story. (A/N: Just a flashback of what really happened.)

"We went to school…" Bubbles started.

"..But everything was destroyed…"

"…Until we found the girls, we decided to split up…"

"..Then after a while, each of the girls disappeared…"

"…We found the girls tied up in chains while Blossom was in a tube…"

"…They extracted her chemical x…"

"…Then, Brick tried to rescue Blossom, but he was too late…"

"…Brick fought with Him and Dan…"

"Wait, who's Dan?" The Professor interrupted us.

"He was a boy in our school who was working for Him. Can we continue with the story?" I asked.

"Sure…"

"…Then, Brick was stabbed in his stomach by a dagger Dan used…"

"…Then, he woke up and tried to rescue Blossom by sacrificing his chemical x…"

"..So, what happened was Brick got unconscious while Blossom was brought back to life…"

"…Blossom didn't want this to happen so she tried to avenge Brick's death…"

"…She defeated Him, but Him slashed her with a sword at her back…"

"…We escaped. Once we got out, Blossom went unconscious because of the pain in her back…"

"..That's when we got here…" I finished the story.

"Oh my, that's quite a story, don't worry, I'll do my best to heal the two of them." The Professor said, heading towards the lab.

"Are they going to be alright?" Bubbles asked once more.

"Of course they will. Have faith." I said.

**[NORMAL POV | IN THE PROFESSOR'S LAB]**

Blossom was lying on a bed beside Brick, the Professor was still crying about what happened to her daughter, so he healed her first.

"Please, let this work." The Professor prayed while injecting some antidote to Blossom's cut since it reached her spine.

He was testing her heartbeat in an instrument used in hearing a heartbeat (A/N: Sorry, don't know what it's called). After a while, it began to move in an upward and downward stroke, which means, Blossom's alive!

"Ugh…what..just…happened?" Blossom asked, in a whisper of course, rubbing her head.

"Sweetie, just rest, okay?" the Professor told her.

"Huh? Brick? BRICK?" Blossom said, surprised that she saw Brick lying next to her.

"Don't worry, I'll do something." The Professor replied.

Since Blossom is a super human, she recovered fast enough that she could walk within 15 minutes.

"BLOSSOM!" Bubbles cried out loud that it made Boomer, who was sleeping in the couch, fall down on Butch.

"What the?" Butch said, but after a second, he realized that Blossom was now awake.

"Blossom? Is that you?" Butch said, with confused face.

"Yes, it's me." Blossom answered back.

"So, where's Brick?" But after Boomer asked her that, Blossom just laid her head down.

"He's, still inside." Blossom replied.

"Okay…" Boomer replied back.

Blossom went upstairs until Bubbles and Buttercup followed her.

"Nu-uh-uh! Girls only." Bubbles said to the two Rowdyruffs following them.

So Bubbles and Buttercup followed Blossom in their room who was holding a picture frame with a cute picture in it.

"Hey, isn't that…" Bubbles said, pointing to the picture which made Blossom blushed a light pink.

"Th-this is nothing!" She said, putting the picture close to her stomach.

"Hey, isn't that our picture at the carnival when we were umm, at least 7 years old?" Buttercup said.

"It is…"

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

_(A/N: They were 7 years old here in this flashback)_

"_Hey! Give it back!" Blossom said, while chasing Brick in the carnival because he took her toy, while Bubbles and Buttercup were enjoying their day._

"_Nah nah nah nah!" Brick said, sticking his tongue out._

"_I've had enough! Give…it…BACK!" Blossom said, using her eye beams._

"_Hahaha! Can't catch me!" Brick said, using his super speed._

_Then, Blossom, who was tired after all that running, sat down in the ground and just cried._

"_What's wrong Blossom? Couldn't take any more running?" Brick shouted from afar._

_Blossom still continued to cry._

"_Did I just…made her cry?" Brick said to himself._

_Blossom still just continued to cry until the Professor saw her crying._

"_Come on Blossom, stand up, you can do it."_

"_Daddy, let's go home." Blossom requested._

"_Wait!"_

_Blossom and the Professor turned around to see who just called them._

"_Blossom..I..uh…I'm….Here." Brick stuttered while giving back the toy he just took from Blossom._

_Bubbles and Buttercup saw this and took a picture of Brick giving back the toy to Blossom who was blushing._

_Blossom said that they should throw the picture and dispose of it, but Blossom wanted to keep it. It always reminded her of Brick after that incident. _

_Is it love at first sight? She thought._

_**-END OF FLASHBACK-**_

"Um, Blossom…"

"What?"

"I thought you said 5 years ago to dispose of that photo, then why do you have it?" Buttercup asked.

"Oh, come here!" Bubbles said, dragging Buttercup outside of her room.

"What?"

"Don't you see? Blossom's in love... with Brick!" Bubbles whispered.

"Oh, then why does she keep on saying to us that we were not allowed to love or like a Rowdyruff?" Buttercup asked.

"Maybe she just didn't trust them at first, but now, Blossom's hurt. She loves Brick." Bubbles replied.

"Then, why did she just keep it to herself when she could share it with us." Buttercup asked.

"Stop with your nonsense questions." Bubbles said, going downstairs.

"And why are you going downstairs when Blossom's room is right here." Buttercup asked.

"I'm going to make a snack for the two Rowdyruffs." Bubbles said.

"Okay. Lemme help."

Bubbles and Buttercup was making snacks for Butch and Boomer who was watching TV and sleeping. The Professor was trying his best into bringing Brick back while Blossom was crying in staring on Brick's photo.

"What more can go wrong?"

**Brick: How come I'm still dead in this chapter?**

**Me: What?**

**Brick: Hey Bloss.**

**Blossom: What?**

**Brick: So, you kept the photo huh? **

**Blossom: *blushes***

**Bubbles: Anyone want snacks?**

**Butch, Boomer, Buttercup: ME!**

**Bubbles: Bon appétit!**

**Buttercup, Butch, Boomer, Bubbles: Shtay chund fefol!**

**Blossom: Hehe, what they meant was: Stay tuned people!**

**ALL: BYE FOR NOW!**

**Buttercup: Hay! Dat's mine! Giph it back!**

**Butch: *sticks tongue* it'ch mine!**


	23. Starlight Heal

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

**Brick: Yup…she's gonna start!**

**Blossom: Why? What's gonna happen?**

**Bubbles: Relax!**

**Buttercup: Nothin's gonna happen. But I know that you'll like… er LOVE it!**

**Blossom: Really?**

**Butch: Well, read it and find out.**

**Boomer: Can we start? The popcorns' not going to last anymore!**

**All: HEY!**

**CHAPTER 22: STARLIGHT HEAL**

* * *

><p><strong>[NORMAL POV]<strong>

Blossom was still crying about what happened she couldn't get over it.

"Brick, please be alright…." Blossom whispered, still staring at their photo.

"Blossom? May I come in?" Bubbles asked.

"Please do."

"Are you still looking at the photo?" Bubbles asked which made Blossom blush and covered it in her stomach.

"N-no. I'm not." Blossom replied.

"It's okay. You know what, you shouldn't really resist."

"What do you mean?" Blossom asked. They were having a sister-to-sister conversation.

"What I mean is, you shouldn't have kept it. You could have said it to us."

"Well, if I did, then you would hate me for loving a Rowdyruff but forbids you guys." Blossom replied.

"It's okay. If you have fallen into love, don't worry, your loved one will catch you. We'll support you Blossom." Bubbles said with a sweet smile.

"Thanks Bubbles."

"But, the truth is, I kinda like….Boomer. Is it okay?" Bubbles asked.

"Of course it is. Just like what you said, fall into love and someone will catch you to stop your falling." Blossom replied.

"Thanks. Oh yeah, did I mention that Buttercup likes Butch?"

"Nope, but it's noticeable." Blossom said with a giggle. Bubbles had succeeded in making her feel good.

"BLOSSOM! BUBBLES! COME DOWN NOW!" Buttercup shouted.

"What? What's going on?" Blossom asked while Bubbles dashed towards the door.

"Blossom, just come down!" Buttercup yelled again.

"Come on!" Bubbles said.

Blossom and Bubbles dashed through the staircase to see what the commotion was about.

"Girls, it's about Brick." Butch said, with a worried face.

"What? What happened?" Blossom asked.

"Brick, he…uh…ah…he's…" Boomer started to stutter.

"Move!" Blossom shouted, since she wanted to know if Brick's alive or…or…

"BRICK!" Blossom shouted as soon as she got inside the lab.

"Blossom…he's…" before the Professor could finish, Blossom dashed towards Brick's bed and held his cold pale hand.

"Professor, is he still, alive?" Blossom asked.

"I'm sad to say…he's…gone." Professor said, he couldn't bear to look in his daughter's eyes.

"What, no! He-he couldn't!" Blossom stuttered, still couldn't believe what happened.

"I'm sorry Blossom, I did everything I could. But, it seems that he still couldn't survive."

The Professor left Blossom inside with Brick while the others stood around them.

"No…Please…I know I've been very bossy around, I've been a lousy fighter sometimes…But, please, I'll do anything…" Blossom started to confess.

Brick's…dead?

[BRICK'S POV | THE OTHER SIDE]

No, am I…dead?

"Do you want to go back and suffer everything? Or stay here in paradise?" the Guardian Exyz asked me.

"Well…Of course I want to go back!" I shouted.

"May I ask…why?" Exyz asked once more. (A/N: I just made the EXYZ name.)

"Because….because I want to be with Blossom." I replied back.

"Are you sure you want to face the consequence that lies ahead below?" Exyz asked once more. (A/N: Sheesh! Exyz, just send Brick back!)

"I…DON'T…CARE…"

"Fine, here. Take this." Exyz gave me something.

"What's this for?" I asked.

"It's a present from your subconscious self. He says thanks for saving everyone." Exyz replied.

Exyz has given me a piece of paper, which I said that I would open it later on.

"Now, close your eyes and breath." Exyz said to me and after a while, I was in the room where Blossom and the others were in.

All I did was to lie down on my body and…

"Brick?"

"Brick, is he alive?"

I was starting to open my eyes, seeing a red head in front of me together with two blondes and two raven-haired.

"Whoa!"

"BRICK!"

"Bro? You okay?"

"Brick, you're….alive!" It was, BLOSSOM!

I got up on the bed until Blossom hugged me with all her might. I swear I couldn't breathe but I resisted.

"Bro!" Butch said, placing his hand over my shoulder, "Welcome back."

"Thanks. Ahh!"

"Brick! What's wrong?" I put my hand over my stomach.

"Gaa…oww.."

"Brick! Just…stay….calm down! I'll do something…uh….BUTTERCUP! BUBBLES!" Blossom was panicking.

"Uh…Blossom! Just stop panicking…nothin's…grrr…Boomer!" Butch said, he's also panicking which made me laugh.

"What to do? What to do? Uhh…Blossom! You're expert in these things! Uh.." Bubbles said, who also started panicking.

After a couple of minutes, everyone was panicking, which made me laugh because I just made that up.

"HAHAHAHAHAAH!"

"?" Everyone was staring at me.

"What? Can't take a joke?" I asked.

"Oh Brick , you are sooo gonna get it!" Blossom growled.

"Yeah…You worried us you know?" Butch replied.

"Brick!"

Now they were charging after me which made me shut my eyes and prepared for well you know what was supposed to happen…

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I heard them laugh which made me blush in embarrassment.

"I'm gonna get you someday." I said, still embarrassed.

"None any of that matters now, Brick, thank goodness you're still alive." Blossom said.

"Yeah, she kept staring at your photo an hour ago, remember what happened when we were 7 years old and we were at the carnival?" Buttercup said, which made me and Blossom blush.

"Oh? Really?" Butch cut in.

"Yep! Want proof?" Buttercup replied.

"Oh yeah…"

"Oh no you don't!" Bubbles said, stretching her arms sideways.

"Why? It's just a picture?" Buttercup snorted.

"Hey BC, race ya!" Butch said, dashing outside.

"Hey!" Buttercup followed after Butch while Bubbles and Boomer tried to stop them so they joined in.

Which means, I'm left alone with…Blossom, they couldn't have planned this like in detention, right?

* * *

><p><strong>[BUBBLES'S POV]<strong>

"Shush! Be quiet!" I whispered to Butch who was pinching Buttercup.

"Knock it off! We're not 7 years old anymore!" Buttercup whispered back.

"Hey, if you two won't hold your mouths shut, then they'll know it!" Boomer said, which made us all stare at him as if he was smarter than before.

"Boom, did you drank something from the snacks Bubbles and Buttercup just made?" Butch teased.

"No. Just be quiet."

We were spying on the two reds who wasn't aware that well…we were spying on them. Brick was blushing while Blossom was just staring at the window.

"Aren't they gonna do something? I'm bored!" Butch said.

"Just be quiet."Buttercup said.

"Sssshhh! Brick's gonna say something! We better hear it." Boomer just said which made us all quiet.

* * *

><p><strong>[BLOSSOM'S POV]<strong>

I wonder if I should tell Brick or not…I bet he doesn't want to hear it…

I just kept staring at the window, hoping for some signs that could trigger a spark inside me…I just don't know what it is yet.

"Um, Bl-Blossom?"

"Yes? Something wrong?"

"Um…uh…I just wanted…to…tell you something…is it okay?" Brick asked me, who was laying his head down.

"Um, sure, anything."

"Well, um…uh…" Brick must be so nervous right now, I wonder why…it couldn't be…

"Blossom…i…Uh.." Brick was..stuttering.

"Yes?" My patience was running out now, I must say that I'm not a really patient person, but I tried to listen.

"Blossom I…I…"

"Brick…if you want me out of this room, just say." Great, that's the only thing I could say right now… I guess…

"…No, don't go. Please." Brick pleaded. Brick was murmuring with himself until he said something.

"Remember the times when we first fought together?" Brick asked.

"Yeah. We were at the mall." I replied.

"And when we first came into high school?" Brick said.

"Yup."

"And in detention where Mr. Finn sent us." Brick added. Brick was telling me a story about his, high school life.

"And when we came to school but it was destroyed by Him the next day..."

"…Then, we fought Him."

"Brick, just tell me what's wrong." I said.

"Fine. I LOVE YOU BLOSSOM!" Brick said, putting his cap in his crimson eyes.

"Look, Blossom, I really loved you since the day I first met you, I wanted to tell you in that day, but you left…"

(A/N: Do you want a flashback?)

**_-FLASHBACK-_**

"_Blossom!" Brick called me. We were in the mall where my sisters were shopping, well Bubbles was shopping._

"_Wait!" Brick shouted again. I was in the bookstore reading books, again. (A/N: Don't you think that this is almost similar to the "Meeting at the Mall" Chapter?)_

_I was about to leave when Brick caught up with me, with his hand behind his back._

"_Blossom, I just wanted you to know that…I think, I'm…"_

"_Blossom! Come on! We're leaving!" The Professor said. The Professor accompanied us this day._

"_Coming! Brick, I'll see you later, okay?" I said._

"_Uh, sure. Anytime." Brick said, who was kinda lonely at something._

_Brick had a bouquet of flowers hidden behind his back. He said that he was going to give it to me._

"_Here. Just, take this, okay?" Brick handed me the flowers which made me blush._

"_Thanks…Brick…" I said, floating towards the Professor._

_(A/N: They do have many romantic memories huh?)_

**_-END OF FLASHBACK-_**

"What you did Brick, was so sweet. I didn't knew that you could be that person who was evil which turned good." I said, blushed.

"I turned good because of you Blossom." Brick said, who was also blushing.

"Shh! They'll….hear….quiet….hey…so….then….uh oh." I swear I could hear someone whispering behind my cannabis plant.

"Brick….hey, there's someone, or somebody's spying on us the whole time." I said.

"And I think I know what to do…" Brick said with an evil smirk, this was the Brick I know…I mean I used to know.

* * *

><p><strong>[BUTTERCUP'S POV]<strong>

"Shh!" I said to Butch who was pinching me, again.

"They'll hear!" Boomer said.

"Hey!" Bubbles said.

"So, where were we…" Butch said, looking across the room to find Blossom and Brick.

"What? Where are they?" Butch said, standing up.

All of us stood up until we all got chilly.

"Brrr…why…is…it..sooo…..cccoooollllddd?" Butch said, which made me giggle.

"Pppphhhhheeeeeewwwww!" I could hear Blossom's voice in her ice breath, wait, ICE BREATH?

"Ga-ga-ga-guys! Mm-aaakkkee a rruunnn fffooorrr iittt!" I shouted.

"Bbblloosssoomm'ss iiccee bbreaaatthh!" Bubbles shouted.

(A/N: I was laughing when I wrote this, hahaha! Try to imagine!)

"Ppphheeeewww!" Then it was Brick's voice who spoke.

"Guys! RUN! Brick's using Fire Breath!" Butch said.

"GAAAA! We're burnt!" Bubbles shouted.

..oOo…

…OoO…

* * *

><p><strong>[BLOSSOM'S POV]<strong>

"Well, I think it worked." I said.

"Hahaha, look at them, they're having a nightmare, I wonder what is it." Brick spoke.

"Heeyy! Get….Off…ME!" Buttercup shouted.

"Brr..Soo…cooolld!" Boomer said.

"Well, I think we need to wake them up." I said.

"Yeah, that punishment is enough." Brick said, holding his hand up.

"I didn't know that you knew about dark arts." I said.

"Nope, it's not dark arts, it's just FUN MAGIC!" Brick said, laughing.

"Gaaahh!" Buttercup, Boomer, Bubbles, and Butch woke up and was gasping for air.

"Aw, is it that scary?" Brick teased. He was coming back to his old self again, playing pranks on other people.

"Oh Brick, you are gonna get it!" Butch and Boomer shouted until Brick went outside followed by Butch and Boomer and started to dash around, with streaks of red, green, and blue.

"Aww…that brotherly fight, wanna join in?" Buttercup said.

"RACE YA!" I said, dashing upwards.

"Grr, COME BACK HERE!"

"Hey! I wanna join too you know!" Bubbles dashed too.

We all raced to the beach, which was so romantic because it was already 7PM.

"Come on Bloss!" brick shouted.

"Coming!"

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Is that long enough?<strong>

**Brick: Why didn't you continued?**

**Blossom: Yeah.**

**Me: Because I felt that it may be that long enough and I don't want to add two chapters in one especially when the other one is super ROMANTIC!**

**All: Really?**

**Buttercup & Butch: SPOILER!**

**Me: Sorry, well stay tuned readers!**

**All: And please hurry up writing the next one. **

**BYE FOR NOW!**


	24. A Perfect Ending

**Brick: Welcome back!**

**Blossom: Hi again!**

**Me: Are you all ready to see the final and last chapter?**

**All: Final and last?**

**Me: Yeah, I thought you guys wanted to finish this story once and for all.**

**Bubbles: Well, we changed our mind, heehee.**

**Boomer: Correction... all of us changed our minds, together with the readers.**

**Me: I don't know if they'll agree.**

**All: Just read!**

**CHAPTER 24: A PERFECT ENDING**

* * *

><p><strong>[BRICK'S POV]<strong>

After all that fierce battle with Him and Dan, we finally had some peace. Bubbles and Boomer started dating, also Butch and Buttercup, but they were still fighting, for fun of course. Me and Blossom? Well, I still don't know if she likes me or not (A/N: Jeez Brick, you've been waiting so long.)

We were at the beach, it was almost 12 am, and we were having fun, walking at the beach, splashing water, telling stories, and flying around.

"The moon sure looks beautiful tonight." Blossom said. We were sitting at the smooth sand.

"Yeah, but not as beautiful as you." I said, blushing, really hard.

"Really?" Blossom asked.

"Hey! Cut it out! Gross! Gross! Gross! GROSS!" We heard Bubbles scream in disgust because Butch was holding a snail. That's when I remembered what boys were made of... frogs, snails, and puppy dog's tail. While the girls... wait, I don't really know what little girls were made of.

"Blossom, tell me, what are you girls made of when you were first born?"

Blossom bit her lower lip because she was thinking. After a while, Blossom answered:

"We were made of sugar, spice, and everything nice." She said with a smile.

"Oh, so you're made of Everything nice?" I said since I was made of Puppy dog's tail.

"Yeah, Bubbles were made of sugar while Buttercup with spice." She said while she looks on our brothers and sisters.

"Grrr... BUUUTTCCHH!" Buttercup yelled.

"I can see that." I said which made her laugh.

"So, where will you live? Now that Mojo knows that you guys turned good." She asked. Is she worried about us?

"Don't worry about it, we can rent an apartment and stay there until we find a permanent home." I replied.

After a few seconds, we were run out of topics. I couldn't tell her what I and my brothers did. I already told her what my high school life was. Nothing. I couldn't think of anything to discuss.

When I looked into my watch, it was already 2am. Boomer and Bubbles were now sitting together but Buttercup and Butch were still fighting, a friendly fight.

I really tried to ask her something since we were the only ones who were not dating now. Butch just asked Buttercup but she was playing hard-to-get which made Butch mad. Boomer and Bubbles weren't shy enough to tell each other how they feel, so they easily got through this. While me and Blossom, well I couldn't ask her. Because maybe I'm afraid of rejection? No, it was because maybe she would think that I was just playing a prank on her since that's the old me. But how can I change that? That is until I saw a blossom tree growing pink blossoms.

"Blossom, can you wait here?" I asked her.

"Yeah. Sure." She replied back.

I zoomed to the blossom tree and grabbed a couple of pink blossoms and zoomed back to her.

"Here, for you." I handed her the blossoms I picked a while ago.

"That's so sweet. Thanks Brick." She said, blushing.

I wonder if she do likes me or not...

* * *

><p><strong>[BLOSSOM'S POV]<strong>

"Blossom, can you wait here?" Brick asked me. Well, I didn't knew the reason so I just agreed.

"Yeah, sure."

When Brick zoomed out, I began to think that if I told him that I really liked him, will he hate it? I mean, I'm kinda worried myself. My mind has been saying "don't Blossom! He's evil! He just might trick you." While my heart is saying "If you love him, don't be afraid of telling. It's what you want." I CAN'T CHOOSE! I have been arguing by myself until Brick returned with pink blossoms.

"Here, for you." Brick handed me a couple of cute pink blossoms which made me blush, very hard.

"That's so sweet. Thanks Brick." I replied. In my imagination, after I thanked Brick, I wanted to give him a quick kiss in his cheek, but I don't have that kind confidence to give it to him.

"Um, Brick?"

"Yes? Something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong. I just wanted to ask, why do you like me?" I said, not giving him eye contact.

"Well, it's because you're my counterpart, you have a good attitude, you're the leader like me, and you're very cute and...?" Before Brick could finish, I leaned over and gave him a kiss, an exact kiss in his lips! How can I resist his crimson red eyes, his orange hair like mine, his bad-boy attitude, and most of all, he likes me the way I like him.

I didn't knew why did I kissed him, I just expressed my feelings in a kiss. He didn't tried to pull away, neither did I. We were enjoying ourselves until his watch beeped.

We pulled away the minute his watch beeped and gasped for air. Until it was 5am in the morning, now I believe in the quote "Time flies when you're having fun".

We haven't realized our position that I was on top of Brick and he was pinned under me. He didn't bother to tell me. Until I whispered something in his ear:

"Brick, I... I... Love you too. So, I only ask of one thing..."

We sat down and he asked something.

"What is it?"

"Please don't break my heart, okay?" I said with a smile. Then he placed his arm around me and I leaned to his shoulder as we and our brothers and sisters, together with their counterparts, watched the sunrise together.

No way I'm letting go of my **boy** to others. I love Brick, he loves me too. Now I know where I belong, not in heaven or in hell, but in Brick's heart. What a perfect ending. =)

* * *

><p><strong>Me: The End...<strong>

**Bubbles: Aww, I wanna know what happens next...**

**Buttercup: Hey! What about our love stories?**

**Me: Didn't you read the summary? Your love stories are combined together! Duh.**

**Brick: Eh, whatever.**

**Blossom: Thanks for reading!**

**All: Hope you liked the story of Hell? Or Heaven? By FanaticFantasy116!**


End file.
